


A very fetish christma

by eilonwe



Category: Dir en grey, gazette
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Toys, booze, consentual cbt, dp, light whipping, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lonely Kyo getting cheered up by his very kinky friends.</p><p>Based on this request:<br/>Anything with Kyo really. I'm very Kyo-centric.And preferably with Kyo bottoming. But anything's fine. Threesomes or moresomes are awesome too.<br/>Things you'd like to have written for you: Hurt/comfort, fluff. And smut.<br/>In this fic, for story purposes,  Kyo has a niece and two nephews all under 10 years old. And Shinya has a tongue piercing. (two actually through the same hole, a bar and a ring)<br/>A/N  this is the outfit Toshiya gave Shinya for Christmas.  The picture is of Toshiya, not sure what era/album/shoot.<br/>http://www.crunchyroll.com/showphoto?id=23318841#s=15<br/>Song inspiration: cinema bizarre (partly because I saw of picture of the band member Shin who idolizes Shinya, while searching for Shinya pics and thought oh my he's pretty..)<br/>My obsession<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i_DYCfndmE&feature=share&list=UUw6QWyMlURsaseioZiOmltQ<br/>"You're my obsession, my fetish, my religion, my confusion, my confessor, the one I want tonight. You're my obsession, the question and conclusion, you are you are.. my fetish .... you are. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Traditions, New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a fic exchange.

CHAPTER 1 Old Traditions, New Friends.

Shinya and Toshiya were sitting in Toshiya's car, presents piled high in the back seat. They had already visited with Die and Kaoru, but those two for once had plans for holiday and actually had guests so they hadn't stayed. It had become a tradition during the holidays that the band-members visited each other on Christmas eve and single members usually crashed together, so as not to have to spend the holiday alone. The only member of the band who didn't participate in this yearly tradition was Kyo. As much as his life revolved around the band the rest of the year, he always went to spend the holidays with his family. As they stopped at a stoplight, Toshiya happened to look over and noticed a familiar car. "Hey, Shinya. Isn't that Kyo's car? I thought he was going to visit his sister for Christmas like he always does?"

  
Shinya looked over and sure enough, Kyo's car was sitting in the driveway, covered in snow. He supposed that Kyo could have rented a car or taken a limousine but that just wasn't Kyo's style when he visited his family. He always drove his own car. Shaking his head he put on his turn signal and turned the car around, pulling into Kyo's drive. "Come on let's check on him. " Shinya said with a sigh. Knowing Kyo, something happened and he was either moping or dead. They both shivered on the stoop after the warmth of the car, the biting wind cutting right through their jackets, as Toshiya rang the bell and pounded on the door. They could both hear a small dog yapping and knew that Kyo was home, because he went nowhere without that mutt. A gruff voice behind the door growled out "I've got a gun, what do you want?"

Toshiya grinned, "And I've got a thick hot cock that's about to freeze into a popsicle if you don't open the fucking door, Kyo. Unless you LIKE cock-sicle then you're welcome to warm it up for me... " The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Kyo with bed-mussed hair, a wife beater so thin you could see his nipples through it, and teeny tiny red silk boxers with little devil-horned smiley faces on them. The boxers left very little to the imagination as to what endowments they might be hiding. Kyo looked at them blandly staring at him with open mouths. "Well, Toshi you must really want that blow job if you're just standing there in the doorway letting all my heat out. Quit gawking my junk and get in here.." Both Shinya and Toshiya snapped their mouths shut and ushered themselves inside, quickly divesting themselves of snow covered boots and heavy leather jackets that looked cool but did little to ward off the cold. It was the curse of being popular, you sacrificed comfort for the sake of looking good all the time.

Kyo, left them to get stripped down to civilization and padded his way back to the couch. There was nothing on he wanted to see, even the classics left a bitter taste in his mouth so he shut the TV off and flipped on the satellite stereo until he found a rock station that wasn't playing Christmas music. He sat down with a sigh and just stared at the ceiling thinking that perhaps he would have it painted with a mural. "So, you usually spend Christmas with your family Kyo, why are you home?" Kyo heaved a sigh. "They left me." Shinya and Toshiya both lifted eyebrows and at the same time almost screeched "What?" Kyo sat up and fiddled with a bottle cap that was sitting on the coffee table. "When I got there, no one was home. So I called, because you know - they might have gone out shopping or something. But no, they were out alright. My sister's boss gave them a "family cruise" for Christmas enough for 4 adults and 3 kids so my sister took my parents. Didn't even ask me, I could have paid my own way. But I know the truth, she just didn't want me around with all my tattoos on a family oriented outing. I'm too freaky to be seen in public with my family, oh no I'm only allowed to spend time with them behind closed fucking doors. Her kids love me, they're not afraid of my tattoos. and I won't even get to see them open their presents, she took them with her". Kyo wasn't one to pout or whine about anything, but he was definitely pouting and very close to whining. He really was a devoted uncle.

Shinya growled, "That BITCH!" Kyo and Toshiya both looked at him in surprise. Of them all, Shinya was least likely to curse. Toshiya got up and sat closer to Kyo, pulling him into a hug so he could noogie Kyo's head. "Well, then that means you're single, so you're coming with us. It's tradition." Kyo growled and fought him off by tickling him in the ribs. "Tradition? What tradition?" Shinya laughed. "The one you're never around to be a part of Kyo. You're always with your family, so you're never alone on Christmas, but the rest of us, well.. we go around and visit everyone else and then we take turns and everyone crashes at someone's house so we don't have to be alone for the holiday. This year it's my turn to host, but well... I'm not exactly alone. We're crashing at... " Shinya blushed and looked at Toshiya. Toshiya nodded encouragingly to him. "It's okay, Shinya ... Kyo's cool. You know that." Shinya nodded and took in a breath. "This year we're um... crashing at my boyfriend's house".

Kyo looked back and forth between them. "Wait, you have a boyfriend? Since when? You have to have known him a while if you're spending the night with him. How come I didn't know this? And Toshiya is spending the night too? And you're boyfriend is okay with this? I can't just... just... crash in on someone without notice, Shinya... " Shinya blushed and laughed at Kyo, who seemed quite flustered but not upset that he was apparently gay and quite out of the closet. There had been doubts for years, but since Shinya was so private only Toshiya knew for sure. And that was only because he'd caught Shinya and his boyfriend making out. "We've been dating for two years, we just haven't moved in together yet, my apartment is closer to our studio, and his house is closer to his, so it would be a bother to either of us to have to commute an extra distance. Though we've discussed getting a place that's maybe somewhere in the middle. And he won't mind, he's very much a people person this time of year. Hates to be alone. I'm sure he'd be glad to have you come over."

  
Kyo looked at his drummer dubiously. He's been dating someone for two years. That was pretty damn serious for any of them. And yet, he had never introduced the man to the band. What was up with that? Was the man controlling Shinya somehow? It just didn't seem right. "Well, I can't go. I don't have a host gift, and there's no time to go shopping." He wasn't sure why he was making such a lame excuse, but he was just uneasy about meeting someone so important to Shinya and yet who'd been kept like some dirty little secret. And Kyo felt a little betrayed. Toshiya stood up, "No problem my friend, I'm sure you have something around here that can be used as a host gift. You just go get dressed and I'll find something for you." Kyo got up and stretched, unconsciously showing off the curve of his cheeks beneath his skimpy boxers. "Fine but if you touch my glass unicorns you DIE" Toshiya laughed and begged off. "They're safe.. "

It was a long running joke with them. Die had given Kyo a cute little glass unicorn one year as a joke to make him laugh because he'd been very very grumpy and everyone was about to pull their hair out (or beat him to death). They had all been surprised when he'd actually kept it (and his mood had improved). Ever since then, whenever Kyo would get into a particularly bitchy mood, another glass or crystal or equally fragile unicorn would show up on his chair or in his dressing room. Everyone knew it was Die, and it was sort of unspoken that no one gave Kyo shit about the small shrine he seemed to have made for them. They made him smile and that was what counted, no matter how "cute" they were.

Toshiya started rooting around in cupboards and let out a triumphant "YES, these are freaking perfect!". Shinya asked, "What's perfect?" Toshiya answered in a sing-song voice, "oh, nothing dear. Nothing at all..." before he broke out in snickers. Hiding the box of liquor filled chocolates, Shinya rummaged around until he found a gift bag and hid the box inside with some colorful tissue paper. It was a birthday bag for an 8 year old boy, but it was the best he could do on short notice. In the mean time, Kyo yawned and looked around the room, trying to figure out what to wear. He was kind of depressed and really just wanted to be comfortable. But he also wanted to make a good impression on Shinya's boyfriend. He didn't want to go crashing in on someone looking like a slob. Grabbing an old leather back pack he quickly packed the essential toiletries and cologne. Then he grabbed 2 more pairs of the tiny silk boxers, since they were so comfy and packed them. Next came 2 black wife beaters, good for layering. He threw in some black track pants, and a pair of red jeans. Next went a black cable-knit sweater he'd gotten on a trip to Ireland, and a black and red hoodie. Zipping up the bag he tried to decide what to wear tonight. He decided on a pair of butter soft black leather pants that laced shut. Taking his worn wife beater off, he put on a red satin shirt that shined like fresh blood and moved like water. It was the kind of shirt that just begged to be petted. Kyo liked it because it laid open and only started to button just above the belly button, leaving a good expanse of chest bare. Kyo then put on one of his newest jewelry acquisitions: a silver chain necklace, interspersed with black onyx beads that ended in an intricately carved Red Onyx rose. It hung just low enough to be enticing and make your eye follow the opening of the shirt hoping for a peek of belly button. Now you might ask, why was Kyo trying to look sexy for Shinya's boyfriend? Call it an alpha-male kind of thing. Kyo washed his face and popped in his contacts then put on some eyeliner. He wondered what Toshiya had managed to find for a gift and hoped it wasn't anything inappropriate (like something from his vast porn collection).

When he returned to the living room, he found Shinya and Toshiya chatting quietly on the couch, a small birthday bag he'd bought for one of his nephews sitting on the table. "What's the birthday present for ? It's Christmas." Kyo asked, pointing to the gift. "You didn't have any Christmas bags, he'll understand it was last minute. And NO you can't peek at it Shinya, so hands OFF!" Toshiya smacked Shinya's hand as he tried to see what it was that Toshiya had found to give his boyfriend. "It's not porn is it?" Kyo asked, not putting it past Toshiya to give such an inappropriate gift. "Nope" he said with a knowing smirk that said whatever it was, it was almost as good. Kyo rolled his eyes, Toshiya could almost be classed a nymphomaniac, he could turn anything into a sexual innuendo. His mind was constantly in the gutter, so it was hard to tell when he was being serious. They both noticed how ... sensual Kyo was dressed but neither said anything, if it helped their friend to feel better who were they to say anything? Secretly though, Toshiya was quite admiring the view. For years he'd been tossing innuendos Kyo's way and the man had steadfastly refused to take them seriously. Toshiya just figured either he was straight, or very much in the closet. Either way, he'd never pushed the limits, Kyo meant too much to the band for him to fuck up and ruin the harmony they had.

  
"Well, I guess we'd better get this show on the road, we're going to be late as it is. Shinya, you should call him and tell we're on our way... and that Kyo-chan is coming with us." Kyo glared at Toshiya, but knew he didn't entirely mean to be rude. They all put on their shoes and jackets, Kyo choosing a pair of black knee high boots, though he also shoved a pair of black Nike's in his bag for tomorrow. Presents were shoved over to make room for Kyo and they were once more on the road. Shinya took out his phone and called his lover. "Hey there baby. Yeah, we're on way .. we just got kind of sidetracked." There was a pause in the conversation and Shinya squirmed in his seat. With a breathy voice and blush on his cheeks he answered whatever it was his lover had said to him. "hmm... yes, I understand. um... we're bringing Kyo Senpai with us. His plans fell through and he was all alone. I'll tell him. See you soon." Shinya put his phone away and shifted in his seat, still blushing a little. "He's looking forward to meeting you Kyo. And he says there's plenty of room so don't feel bad about showing up. He loves to entertain, so there's more than enough food. " Toshiya looked at his friend and noticed the blush the way Shinya squirmed in his seat. "You're in trouble for being late aren't you?" Shinya smiled slyly, "A little.." Toshiya laughed. "Well, someone's going to have a nice Christmas." Kyo was completely confused, but decided not to comment. He'd be damned if he was going to let Shinya get 'in trouble' for visiting him. The more he learned about this strange boyfriend the more he hated him.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the story and broke it out into chapters. I don't remember when I first wrote this, but it was a while ago.


	2. Of Chocolates and Cognac

CHAPTER 2 Of Chocolates And Cognac

At last they pulled up into a gated community and Shinya hopped out to go punch in the code, hiding they keypad lest anyone see him entering the secret code. Shinya was a very private person and held his boyfriends secrets as closely as he held his own. The gate opened and Shinya, directed them to the building that held his boyfriends lavish townhouse. Shinya got out and opened the back door, packing his arms with presents. Toshiya did the same, leaving Kyo to carry his own (lame) host gift and a large box wrapped in black paper with silver ribbon. There was no name tag on it, so Kyo was unable to sneak a peek at who it was for. With a grumpy sigh he climbed out of the car and followed them, watching as Shinya leaned against Toshiya so he could try to ring the doorbell with his toe.

The man who greeted them was certainly a surprise - especially to Kyo. The tall guitarist was well known in Japan as one of the most eligible bachelors and was highly sought after by both genders. He was rather surprised that shy Shinya had managed to land him in a serious relationship. Shinya's face lit up and he made a cute "chuu~~" noise as he puckered out his lips demanding a kiss. The guitarist answered with a kiss so passionate, Shinya almost dropped his presents as he leaned limply back against Toshiya lost in the kiss. Toshiya meanwhile had to struggle to hold Shinya and the weight of 2 armloads of presents up. But the kiss certainly made him forget about the cold. Damn but they were hot together. He was so glad he was giving Shinya's boyfriend the present he'd picked out. Even Kyo had to admit, they looked hot together, and he'd never seen Shinya melt like that. Kyo cleared his throat though, rather rudely. "Uh, shouldn't we take this inside before Toshi drops everything? Some of those presents might be fragile. ..."

Shinya's boyfriend broke the kiss, leaving Shinya a panting mess and glared at Kyo. "But of course, Shinya you know where the tree is. Toshiya, a pleasure as always. And you must be Kyo. Welcome to my home Nishimura-san." Kyo followed his friends inside, bowing only slightly to the younger man who was his host for the evening. "Takashima-san." Yes, Shinya - the shy, infamous drummer of Dir En Grey was dating Uruha, the second most famous guitarist of the Gazette. The two bands often had opposing schedules which would have made it difficult for Shinya to have brought Uruha over to meet everyone. And it had to be hell on a relationship and yet, each would know and understand the sacrifices that were commonly made in this industry. Kyo was still upset though that Shinya hadn't told everyone, but then he did have a right to his privacy, and his relationship was just as much a matter of keeping Uruha's secrets as his own.

The townhouse was well kept, neat and decorated nicely, though you could definitely tell it was the home of a musician. Beautiful guitars were displayed like artwork on the walls lit up with special colored track lighting. The living room was cleared away to make room for a massive 7 foot tall Christmas tree that spun slowly on a revolving pedestal. Presents were piled up underneath it, and it was humorous to watch Toshiya trying to set presents down upon a moving target without knocking things off. Uruha made his way over to an overstuffed Black leather recliner, and Shinya went to the bar pouring everyone a drink, a task which should have belonged to Uruha and which grated on Kyo's nerves. There was just something odd about the dynamic between Uruha and Shinya that he couldn't put a finger on, and yet for them to have been together for two years despite the difficulties of their lives, it had to be strong and satisfying. Toshiya grabbed his drink and plopped down on the couch, Kyo taking a seat beside him - directly across from Uruha. Shinya set the tray on the coffee table and picked up his and Uruha's drinks. Handing Uruha his, he curled up at the other's feet leaning his head on the other's lap like a ... like a kitten or a puppy would. It made Kyo raise an eyebrow, though he didn't comment on it. If Shinya wanted to sit on the floor near his lover that was his business.

Toshiya took a sip of the bourbon and smirked. So sly, that Shinya, but not for long. "So when do we open presents?" Toshiya asked. Uruha threaded his fingers through Shinya's hair eliciting a soft purr-like noise from his lover. "What do you want to do love? Open them now or after dinner?" Shinya looked up at him, nuzzling his head into Uruha's hand. "um.. after dinner I think, otherwise we'll get distracted playing with all our toys..." Toshiya started coughing on his bourbon thinking of the presents he arranged for his band members to give Uruha. Of course, the others thought Toshiya had a new girlfriend he wasn't sharing. Kyo patted him on the back, "Are you okay man?" Toshiya started laughing, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, no.. I'm fine" He wheezed.

Shinya finished his drink and stood up, stealing a kiss before taking Uruha's glass for him. "I'll just go check on dinner okay?" Uruha nodded. "The table has already been set, it just needs to be served." He said. Shinya called back, "Okay, I'll let you guys know when it's ready". Kyo nudged Toshiya in the side and pulled him closer to whisper angrily in his ear. "What the fuck is up with them? Why isn't the host, fucking hosting? Why the hell is Shinya doing all the work?" Toshiya smirked turned his head, barely brushing Kyo's lips because he was so close. Kyo flinched back slightly but Toshiya only smiled evilly and pulled him closer, nibbling on his ear as he answered his angry question. "Because you idiot, Shinya is Kouyou's pet, you know BDSM stuff. Kouyou is dominant and Shinya is his submissive. Shinya got drunk last night and confessed to me he's hoping for a collar for Christmas, but if he gets it it'll probably be in private, not in front of us. Though between us, I think it would be hot to watch." Kyo's eyes widened, for he never would have pegged Shinya for being into kinky shit like that. And yet, he did have quite the submissive attitude at times. Kyo grumbled but shivered slightly when Toshiya nipped his ear again. "Come on Kyo, if it makes him happy who are we to judge? I mean you of all people, Kyo, shouldn't be giving him shit about this. He's happy, happier than I've ever seen him, don't mess with it okay?" Kyo relaxed a bit as he realized that Toshiya was right, though his stomach did silly flip flops in reaction to Toshiya's proximity and he wasn't sure why.

Uruha watched the two band-members whispering to each other and he caught the deadly glare that Kyo threw his way. He only tilted his head, if the man wanted to know something he should have the balls to ask. Otherwise he could just sit there and stew unless he did something to upset Shinya. Then he would put the little fucker through the wall. No one hurt his pet, no one, and especially not in his own home that had become a safe haven for his lover. Shinya came in and informed them that dinner was served and the group gratefully followed him into the dining area. It was beautifully set with a gold tablecloth, and black and gold dishes. The meal was individually roasted Cornish game hens stuffed with roasted vegetables, a fresh orange-cranberry relish and asparagus. It was served with a nice warm mulled wine. Kyo was sort of surprised that there was enough for him to have a hen too, but then Shinya smiled at him. "Kouyou made enough for everyone to have 3 hens if they were that hungry, so there was more than enough to share with you. Don't worry about it, he always cooks too much food when he entertains, but then.. the leftovers are always awesome." Kyo blushed and nodded toward Uruha. "The meal is delicious, thank you." Uruha smiled back at him, opening up some. "You're quite welcome. I know you are very important to Shinya and I want him to be happy on this holiday. I am happy to have you with us." Kyo didn't know what else to say, so he just finished his plate. Shinya had gotten up and brought in a platter with a few more hens on it and everyone but Shinya took one. When Kyo raised his eyebrow at that Shinya blushed and looked over at Uruha before saying, "I'm saving room for dessert." Uruha smiled but shook his finger reprovingly at Shinya. "If I let him, he'd eat dessert before dinner. And you'd have to put him on a diet. He has quite a sweet tooth." Shinya leaned forward and nipped at his lover's finger playfully. "And you know, you're my favorite sweet dessert!" Uruha chuckled. "Someone's really asking for it tonight aren't they?" Shinya only giggled, practically oblivious to everyone in the room but for Uruha.

Kyo could only shake his head at how loving and cheesy the two were being. He had known about Shinya's sweet tooth, they all did, but it was nice that someone was tempering Shinya's appetite. They'd often joked with him about getting fat from all the junk he liked to eat, but come to think about it, Shinya had been eating healthier the last two years. He wondered if it was because of Uruha's influence. Toshiya for once, said nothing. He simply ate his dinner while secretly staring at Kyo. The shirt he wore would slip or gape open showing bits of the new phoenix tattoo on his left shoulder, or a glimpse of the grim reaper on his right. Just enough to tease, and that damn rose drew his eyes right downward to the place he shouldn't be caught looking. Toshiya chuckled at the cuteness of the couple and just couldn't resist "So what's on the menu for dessert besides Kouyou? Not that you're not tasty looking, but I think Shinya might get upset if we all had you for dessert."

Shinya glared at him "TOSHI!" Shinya blushed furiously and scrunched his face. "I can't believe you just said that." Toshiya laughed. "You know me, give me an opening and I'm going to take it. " Uruha laughed at the two jesting with each other, but Toshiya's retort had had merit, though not with himself in the middle, but his pet. Shinya had confessed long ago to having a long-standing curiosity and desire for his band mates. He had just never acted upon it. He'd have to think about it, it just might be a perfect and unexpected gift to his lover, assuming he could get the others to participate.

  
"Desert is a pumpkin cheesecake with bourbon spiked whipped cream, if you so desire. " They all nodded their heads, it sounded yummy and who could pass up spiked whipped cream? The cheesecake was divine and the whipped cream quite tasty. Both Kyo and Toshiya asked for the recipe with the same lewd plans in mind. After desert, they all headed back to the den. Again they took their respective spots with Kyo and Toshiya on the couch, and Uruha in his leather recliner while Shinya joyfully played elf. A small pile of presents were stacked up in front of Uruha, gifts from all the bandmates as well as a large package addressed to both of them (from Toshiya of course) and he asked that it be opened last. The band had celebrated Christmas together and exchanged presents the week before, so there were none for Toshiya and Kyo to open. Uruha picked up the birthday bag. "I think someone brought the wrong present."  

"It's from Kyo, he didn't have any Christmas bags left, it was all we could find on such short notice" Toshiya explained. Uruha nodded and lifted out the contents. "Ahh... liquor filled chocolates, always a favorite, thank you Kyo." Shinya's eyes grew wide as he cast an irritated look at Toshiya and mouthed "you didn't!" Toshiya only laughed, "oh yes, I did baby. I most definitely did." Kyo, who had missed the moment asked Toshiya, "What? What did you do?" Toshiya only leaned back and nonchalantly placed his arm on the back of the couch behind Kyo. "Oh, You'll see. Why don't you open the present from Die"

Uruha did as asked and opened the next package to reveal a 3 pound box of dark chocolates. He laughed, seeing his lover blush. "Oh yes, someone's going to have a very nice Christmas indeed." Kyo turned Toshiya, "What is he talking about?" Toshiya just laughed and leaned in to nibble on Kyo's ear once again, "Just wait, You'll see. " Kyo's breath caught and he knew he should rebuke Toshiya for doing such ... such.... but it felt good dammit and so he didn't.

The next present was from Kaoru, a large bottle of fine Cognac which made Uruha, smirk. He threaded his hand tight into Shinya's scalp and forced his head back to look up into his master's eyes. "And did you have anything to do with these choice of gifts my dear?" Shinya shivered in pleasure at the tight grip, but visibly gulped. "No.. NO.. it was Toshiya... Toshi told them what to get and he wouldn't let me look. I had no idea... I swear" Uruha leaned down and tugged at Shinya's bottom lip with his teeth, causing a pleasured whimper to escape from his lover. "Then if you're good, you just might get the benefit of them." Toshiya lost it, snickering into Kyo's shoulder. Nibbling a little bit more at Kyo's ear, mostly because he really wanted to and Kyo was actually letting him, he whispered. "Kouyou loves chocolate, it really is an aphrodisiac for him, and He's especially dominant when he drinks cognac. Mix the two together, and Shinya's gonna get gloriously - and hopefully very loudly - fucked unconscious tonight." Kyo looked at him, again brushing their lips together by accident because Toshiya was so close, and pulled back to speak. "You are more evil then I ever imagined, I'm going to be keeping my eye on you.. " Toshiya only leaned forward and flicked his tongue across Kyo's lips. "Oh you haven't seen the best part yet.. hey Kouyou, open MINE..."

Toshiya watched with evil glee as Shinya squirmed and tried to see what embarrassing thing Toshiya had given his boyfriend. Because no doubt it would be something sexual. Uruha opened the box to find an outfit that was far too small for him to wear. A black leather halter top that snapped like garters to a small black leather skirt that would leave the shoulders bare except for the spaghetti straps. There were two other accessories in the box - a black and white sailors hat and a black braided leather collar to which a heavy black chain leash was attached. Kyo burst out laughing. "Oh My God, I remember that outfit! I thought it had been lost, but you stole it? Where's the jacket?" Toshiya laughed, "Hey I like that jacket. And they don't need the jacket just that sexy outfit, right Shinya?"

Shinya fingered the collar and chain then stood up, face flushed red. "I'm so gonna kill you, Toshi! You gave him chocolate, cognac AND this outfit??? Why??" Toshiya broke into giggles for a few minutes, clinging to Kyo for support so he wouldn't fall off the couch. "Be.. Because my dear Shinya." Toshiya coughed trying to gain his composure. "Because I love the sound of you getting gloriously laid. It gets me all hot and bothered. Why do you think I always ask for the room next to yours when we're on tour? Besides, with Kyo here at least I have someone to soothe my Christmas woes. You'd help a man out wouldn't Kyo-chan?" Kyo sat there stunned, uncertain what to say. "Um.. uh... Toshi???" As much as Toshiya had been hoping for an enthusiastic affirmative, at least Kyo hadn't said a definitive no. So he decided the best thing to do at that point was to brush it off as a joke. "Ah, man, I'm just fucking with you, I'll just rub one out all by my lonesome like I usually do... " He said with a dramatic pout.

Kyo didn't know what to think, since Toshiya was constantly making sexual jokes and innuendos with everyone he didn't know if what Toshiya had asked was sincere. He could tell though that he'd tried to blow it off, but he wasn't sure why. Would he be willing to 'help Toshiya out' if he got really aroused by listening to Shinya and Uruha/Kouyou have sex? If he kept nibbling on Kyo's ear, the answer would probably be HELL YES. But he didn't say that. He thought,' _I'll just wait and see what happens. If he seeks me out, I won't turn him away, it is Christmas after all - we could say it was a Christmas present._ '

Uruha took a chocolate out of the box and fed it to Shinya then ordered him to bring out some of the small brandy snifters so they could share the cognac. Shinya moaned softly as the chocolate melted in his mouth, for it worked as an aphrodisiac for him as well, though not to the degree it did Uruha. Uruha could actually get hard just from eating chocolate. He got up and returned the tray from the coffee table to the bar and filled it with four brandy snifters and brought it back to his lover to fill the glasses. Uruha served himself, then Shinya gave Kyo and Toshiya their glasses. As he returned to Uruha's side, his own glass was taken from him and Uruha nudged the outfit box toward Shinya. "Go put it on, Toshiya deserves to see you in his Christmas present."


	3. Christmas Presents for everyone

CHAPTER 3 Christmas Presents For Everyone

Shinya carefully undressed in Uruha's bedroom, admiring his own little Christmas surprise for Uruha, though now it was going to be visible to his friends as well. He blushed when he thought about that, but it couldn't be helped. He wasn't allowed to touch himself sexually except to insert a plug so he could be ready whenever Uruha wanted him without having to take the time to prep him. Though, Uruha still usually played him with him for quite a while, and was rarely in the mood to just go for it. Once he had a plug in place, he wasn't allowed to remove it himself, only Uruha could do that. It was part of the rules they lived by within their relationship. The present that he'd gotten for Uruha was a butt plug with a long red pony tail attached to it that exactly matched his hair color. He'd had it made so that it reached his calves and would drag prettily on the ground when he was crawling. It wasn't so much that they were even into pony play, but the tail was irresistible since Uruha had often mourned the fact he hadn't known Shinya when he'd had such long red hair.

When they'd first started dating, Shinya found he really liked how dominant Uruha could be in the bedroom, and eventually discussions led them to try out some of the BDSM games. Shinya thrived under the attention, under having to only please one person and not millions of fans, of having one person focus all their attention just on him. And Uruha thrived on being able to not only take care of Shinya but dominate him, since he was considered one of the more feminine band members only just ahead of Kai in the standing. Everyone else considered themselves more manly, and wouldn't they just be surprised that Uruha was not only Seme but Master in this relationship?

  
Shinya slid on the outfit, proud of himself that he was still thin enough to wear it, considering how almost anorexic Toshiya had been when he wore it so long ago. The tail peeked out from beneath his skirt and swayed prettily when he sashayed his hips. Oh yes, Uruha's going to love this, especially with chocolate and cognac in his system. Oh boy, Oh boy.... It made Shinya half hard just thinking about how riled up his lover was going to be soon. Thinking about that he went over to the jewelry box that held the special jewelry he only kept at Uruha's house. Most of his bandmates didn't even know he had the piercing because he usually wore a clear or flesh colored piercing in his tongue when he was around them. He saved the really sexy jewelry for Uruha, because after all, the piercing was meant to pleasure his lover with. Shinya carefully inserted the vibrating tongue bar, carefully checking that it was fully charged before he inserted it, though he hadn't turned it on yet. Then he inserted the tongue ring. The two piercings together drove his lover wild, and it would be just another 'gift' for them to enjoy on their holiday.

Meanwhile, Uruha sipped on his cognac, enjoying the warmth that infused him as he let the chocolate melt on his tongue and mix with the flavor of the liquor. "So, Kyo. If you don't mind my asking, Shinya said you usually spend your holidays with your family and that is why you never join these little sleep-overs. What happened this year?" It was a highly personal question, but he wished to know what would cause this enigmatic man to have nowhere to go on such a family oriented holiday. "My family went on a vacation without me and 'forgot' to tell me about it." Kyo said quietly. He didn't have to answer such a personal question, but he felt that his unexpected host deserved to know why he had an extra guest with no notice. "Damn, that's harsh. Well, we'll just have to see if we can't cheer you up. Make this a Christmas you'll never forget, right Toshiya?" Uruha winked at Toshiya and Toshiya answered with a raised eyebrow. Oh he was all about cheering Kyo up, but what on earth could Uruha have in mind?

Shinya returned to the den, making sure to sway his hips just the way Uruha liked, and which made his new tail swish deliciously against his calves. He held the leash in his hands and relished the feel of the leather around his neck. Oh how he wanted Uruha to collar him for real. Wanted to somehow solidify their relationship. A collar wasn't quite like marriage but it could be just as binding, and it would mean that Uruha meant to keep him, that this - what they had - was not a passing fancy. He placed the leash in Uruha's hand as Toshiya wolf whistled at him. "Dayam! Shinya, I think that looks sexier on you than it ever did on me... but what is that under your skirt? " Shinya blushed and leaned over Uruha's lap, shaking his ass for his lover. "A present for my master." He looked up cheekily at Uruha. "You always said you missed my long red pony tail, so I got you another, sexier one. Do you like it?" Uruha rubbed his hand over the plush bum presented to him. "Hmm.. I can't be sure, 'cause I can't see it properly. Why don't you show us my present?"

Kyo blushed at the blatant sexual display and tried to get up off the couch before he could be flashed his band-mates junk. A strong arm around his shoulders though prevented him from getting up. Who would have known Toshiya was that strong? A sharp bite to the 'Damned' on his neck pinned him in place, the pain quickly turning to a pleasure that shot straight to his cock. A hot tongue lathed the wound as Toshiya whispered huskily. "nuh uh, Kyo. This is their show and as guests we get the privilege of watching. So sit back and enjoy, I know I will. " Kyo squirmed trying to hide his growing reaction to Toshiya's teasing, and his discomfort with the intimate display. Sure, Kyo had watched porn just like every other male had done, but he hadn't considered himself a voyeur. "That's because you're a pervert, Toshiya." Kyo growled. Toshiya nodded into his neck, once again licking at the wound that had started to redden a bit. "mm hmm.. and you're gonna thank me for that someday." The short exchange with Toshiya had been enough to distract Kyo so that he'd missed seeing Shinya shimmy out of the skirt. The two of them looked up to see Shinya stretched out bare-assed across Uruha's lap, the 'pony tail' apparently lodged in his ass. Uruha was rubbing Shinya's bum and occasionally wiggled the tail, causing a breathy moan to fall from Shinya's lips. Uruha reached for the dangling leash and pulled, forcing Shinya to arch his back for a kiss. The sight of the honey blonde kissing a half naked Shinya was certainly a sight to see, and Toshiya could feel himself swelling in his pants. Not that he wasn't already sporting a good half-chubby just from all the shit he was getting away with with Kyo. He didn't understand why Kyo was putting up with it, but damn if he wasn't going to thank his lucky stars and lick or suck every inch Kyo gave him.

By the time, Uruha broke the kiss, Shinya was panting, eyes glazed over with lust and need as he tried in vain to squirm his crotch against Uruha's thigh at such a painful angel. But Uruha knew his lover, and knew his needs. Uruha loosened his grip on the chain, allowing some slack in Shinya's spine, though he gripped his hair tight again, something he knew always ramped Shinya up just another notch. "My pet is hungry for a different kind of desert now aren't you now my love?" Shinya whimpered, "Yes, please." Uruha tightened his grip, jerking his hand slightly causing a small squeak to emit from Shinya. "Yes, what?" He demanded. Shinya licked his lips, god he loved goading Uruha when he was being all dominant. The small punishments he incurred brought him the pain he craved, and it was a fine balance they played. Uruha knew that he disobeyed sometimes, especially when he'd been good for a while and needed the pain, but it was rare that Shinya would actually ask for it. He was almost too submissive for that, so he showed out to get what he wanted and Uruha always gave him what he needed.

"Yes, please, Master" He said with a hoarse voice. Already he was a little of the way into his 'subspace'. That place in his head that followed every order given by Uruha almost without question, so solid was his trust in him. That place that made him melt whenever Uruha took him firmly in hand, and his thoughts melted away, leaving him free to feel all the sensations Uruha placed on him and within him.  
Uruha looked down at his lover, knowing that Shinya was goading him on purpose. It seemed his pet very much wanted the extreme dominance that the Cognac could so often bring out in him. Tonight though, Shinya had been particularly bad. He'd been late, he'd brought someone else over unexpectedly, he'd spoken up without permission, he'd teased his master in front of guests.

Uruha knew that Shinya loved it when he let the cognac and chocolate bring out his most dominant self. At those times, and they were rare because he saved them as a treat for his lover, he would dominate Shinya completely. He thought about what he should do, and then his gaze fell on Kyo. Kyo blushing and squirming on the couch, pinned in place by Toshiya whom he hadn't failed to notice had only had eyes for Kyo at the dinner table. With a plan in mind, and certain that Toshiya would be his accomplice, He loosened his grip in Shinya's hair and flicked his cap off. Unclipping the chain from the collar, he gripped Shinya's chin and turned his head so they were both looking at Kyo. "Kyo-san needs some cheering up. Go show him what a talented mouth you have. Don't forget to swallow."

Shinya slid sensuously off of Uruha's lap, having no need to acknowledge the order as he crawled toward Kyo with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Kyo's eyes widened as he squirmed harder to leave. "Hey.. Hey.. you don't have to do that. You can't order him to do that..." Toshiya grinned at Uruha, the man was a freaking genius! With a wink toward his accomplice he firmly held Kyo in place, snaking a hand behind the other's back in order to pin his arms. Shinya licked his lips as he got closer, "Yes he can, Kyo. Because I gave him that right. mm.. have you ever experienced a tongue piercing Kyo?" Kyo shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening, and he couldn't believe that Shinya had a tongue piercing. When the fuck had that happened? Kyo felt like an idiot that he had missed so much about his friend and band-mate. Shinya advanced on him, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it aside as he squirmed helplessly in Toshiya's tight grip. He was nervous and off-balance, but even he had to admit Shinya looked fucking hot crawling toward him like, that with that tail swishing out of his ass.

Shinya unlaced Kyo's pants, loosening the ties before he slid his hands under the hem slightly cupping Kyo's ass. Licking along the flames that surrounded the tiger on his hip, Shinya nipped sharply at his bone, the pain and pleasure making Kyo buck his hips automatically. An event which Shinya had seemed prime to take advantage of because before Kyo's ass could hit the couch he'd shucked his pants down to his knees. Kyo gasped, "Shinya!" But his body betrayed him, the nips and innuendos, the whole situation had left him in a nearly erect state. Toshiya took his time admiring the view. He'd caught glimpses of Kyo nude before, and his mouth watered every time he saw the tent in Kyo's pants at a live. But he had never had the opportunity to see Kyo erect before. And man was it a glorious sight. He envied Shinya the chance to taste the vocalist right then. But he couldn't help the words that fell from his mouth. "Damn that's a fucking gorgeous sight" Shinya reached into his mouth and did something, before taking him in hand. Kyo would have tried to say something but two things happened almost at once. Shinya's mouth closed over his cock and Toshiya forced him to turn his head, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Something in Shinya's mouth was textured, cold, and it vibrated. Good god.. Kyo had never felt anything like it, as the metal quickly warmed up and the piercings caused mind-numbing pleasure to race up his cock. Toshiya captured every moan, dominating the kiss as his tongue snaked in and out of Kyo's mouth. A not so subtle statement of what he wanted from Kyo that night.

Uruha took the opportunity that was granted to him by the other's distraction to grab a large throw from a storage ottoman and spread it out on the floor in front of the fireplace. He shut off the lights so that the only light was the glow from the Christmas tree. From the little end table near his chair he pulled out the lube. He and Shinya had stopped using condoms with each other last year, and he didn't think that such close friends would need them anyway. Most labels demanded that their artists get tested quite frequently, so in fact the musicians were probably some of the safest people you could sleep with. Uruha came up on the other side of Kyo and leaned over, snaking his arm behind Kyo's back, interlocking his arm with Toshiya's and gripping the opposite wrist. "Let's take him to floor gentleman... more room to work with that way." Toshiya broke the kiss panting and grinned at Uruha. "God, I fucking love the way you think" Kyo could hardly get his thoughts straight, so blown away he was by the whole situation. All he could do was say "What??" as he was unceremoniously man-handled to a standing position, his hard shaft pulled from Shinya's far too talented mouth. Toshiya and Uruha easily lifted him up and over the crouching Shinya and walked him over to the blanket, his feet barely dragging the floor.

Once they had him there, Uruha stepped in front of Kyo then reached behind him with a nod to Toshiya. He wrapped his arms around Kyo, crisscrossing his arms and gripping Kyo's in a strong grip that would both bind Kyo's arms and leave him vulnerable to a knee in the crotch if Kyo panicked. "I think you're a little overdressed for this party. Don't you think Toshiya?" Uruha laid his head on Kyo's shoulder. "Relax friend, you'll enjoy this. And don't worry, only your friends, the ones you already trust will be touching you. Shinya is the only one I'll be touching, unless Toshiya needs help keeping you in hand that is." Kyo growled, but amazingly refrained from taking Uruha out of the picture for the night. It was Christmas after all, and he didn't want Shinya to suffer a lack of an outlet for all the sexual tension in the air. And a part of him was curious what was going to happen. Had Toshiya temporarily lost his freaking mind? He had never really had a reason to think about what roles his friends might play in the bedroom. It was just information he didn't need to know. Kyo had always been the aggressor, the top in his relationships. Didn't matter if it was woman or man, though there had only been 2 male lovers, in spite of the many rumors. And yet, something in him responded without thought to Toshiya's aggression and dominance. He didn't feel submissive, didn't feel in any way like Shinya - but he liked what Toshiya had done to him so far tonight. So he tolerated Uruha's hold on him, only so he could find out how this would play out. The tall guitarist had a plan, he could tell, He just didn't know what it was.

Soft hands started tugging his pants off of his legs, where they had become trapped around his ankles. Kyo couldn't see who it was, but he assumed it was Shinya. Suddenly a hot, nude body with an even hotter erection was pressed up against his back. Nails scratched hard over his hipbones and Kyo let out a hiss of pleasure at the pain. Scratching was a fetish for him, something that should have been obvious with how often he did it on stage, but few had figured it out in the bedroom. It seems Toshiya had been paying attention. Uruha let him go and Toshiya's arms wrapped around his torso holding him tight against his chest, his thick hot shaft bent downward and pressed snuggly between Kyo's cheeks. Toshiya attacked his neck once again biting and licking over his Damned tattoo, and Kyo felt himself squirming in the delicious grip. His hips rocking slightly to provide friction from Toshiya's shaft against his virgin entrance. He'd never done anything but get licked back there, but he knew that the touch had felt sinfully good. He stretched his head to the side giving Toshiya more access to his tattoo as a hot mouth once again took possession of his sex. He whimpered, a hand threading tight in Shinya's hair. Shinya's sinful mouth took him deeper and deeper, far deeper than any other lover had ever been able to take him and he found himself rocking his hips meeting Shinya stroke for stroke. Caught between heaven and hell as he fucked one friends mouth and rubbed against another's hard body.

  
Toshiya groaned, matching Kyo's thrusts. The way his friend was grinding against him was maddening but he'd realized quickly that Kyo wasn't trying to make him penetrate him, just grinding friction against his hole. He didn't know if Kyo was an experienced lover of men or if he just liked the friction he was getting. Toshiya reached up and scratched hard across Kyo's chest, making sure to get the nipple, a move that elicited a sharp cry of pleasure from Kyo. "I'm going to fuck you Kyo. That's a given, but I need to know. Is this your first time? I'm not a complete bastard you know. We can make this feel amazing, but you have to be truthful." Kyo panted, his thoughts scattered with the pleasure that was assaulting him from all sides. Damn, but his blood was on fire and he wanted more of exactly what these two were giving him. Wait, did Toshiya just say he was going to fuck me? Kyo's brain skidded to halt at that. He'd never been with a man who was a virgin, but he'd heard that the first few times you had anal sex could be quite painful. But then, Kyo was a pain slut, so painful anal sex probably would feel amazing. Still, it was best to take the proper precautions, he didn't want to damage himself after all. Not wanting to really admit that he was virgin, or at least not wanting to use that word he simply nodded. "I've only ever topped" He said. Am I really going to let Toshiya fuck me? Is this really happening?

Uruha stood back and watched the three of them. Kyo really was hot in his semi-submission. There was a submissive side to him that was just screaming to be let out under the right conditions. And Uruha was just the man to help set those conditions. Toshiya seemed to have the right mindset to dominate him, but seemed ... untrained. They could both use guidance then, and though Uruha was younger than all of them, he'd been into BDSM since he was 18. He knew more kink then all of them put together, even disregarding the fact they were all musicians in rock bands and thus had been introduced to a LOT of kinky shit in their lives. Kyo's softly panted confession though, clued Uruha into the need for different supplies than they had on hand, so he left them to enjoy themselves while he got the needed items and brought them to the play room. Yes, this would be the perfect place in which to unleash Kyo's submissive masochistic impulses, while teaching Toshiya a few things about how to meet those needs without either of them getting hurt in the process.

The sensations were too much, the confusion swirling in his mind about the fact that sometime tonight that hot thick shaft rubbing so pleasurably against him was going to be lodged hilt-deep in his ass, causing him to come undone far faster than he would have thought possible. With very little warning he cried out, bucking his hips forward sharply unintentionally ramming the back of Shinya's throat hard enough that it most likely bruised it as he came hard. Shinya pulled back after the first spurt and hummed joyfully as he drank down Kyo's cum. The salty creamy liquid being one of his favorite treats and he'd been happy when Uruha had given him permission to swallow. He'd have been disappointed if he hadn't had the chance to fully taste the vocalist. This was already turning out to be as close to his sinful sexual fantasy as he was ever going to get, and he promised himself to thank his lover for being generous enough to let him live out his fantasy. Toshiya, trembled, so close to cumming just from the taste and smell of Kyo's skin and friction against his shaft. But he refrained. He didn't want to cum like this. He wanted to cum inside Kyo, whether in his mouth or in his ass he really didn't care at the moment. He planned on taking Kyo's virginity tonight, but he also very much wanted to find out if the vocalist was as orally talented as he'd always dreamed him to be.

 

 


	4. Only Truth Exists Here

CHAPTER 4 Only Truth Exists Here

Uruha returned to the Den just in time to see his lover licking his lips happily like a kitten licking cream from its whiskers. He pulled Shinya up to a standing position and possessed his mouth in a passionate kiss, diligently licking any of Kyo's cum from his lover's mouth that might remain. Uruha licked his lips when he broke the kiss and looked over at Kyo who's eyes were half lidded from post-coital bliss. "mmmm.. Kyo-san you taste good. Thank you. Now, I think our game has changed a bit as you two seem to have some particular needs that are better served elsewhere. Follow us, and we'll show you to our play room." Toshiya nudged Kyo forward, helping him walk as Shinya placed one arm around Uruha's waist and the other around Kyo's. Together the four made their way down the hallway to a room with a large elaborately carved wooden door. Beneath a large carved Weeping Willow were words carved into the door. ** _'Outside this door the world does not exist. Who I pretend to be, whether strong or weak does not exist. Only truth exists inside. True to myself and what I want and need regardless of what the world outside might think'_**

Uruha stopped before the door and turned to Kyo and Toshiya. "This is the oath Shinya and I take every time we step within. There can be no lies here, no hiding from yourself or the one or ones you're playing with. If you're going to get what you need, or even figure out what that is, then you have to be absolutely truthful. You can't worry about what people might think or even what any of us might think. Nothing inside this room is shameful, or forbidden or taboo. There is one rule though that is inviolate and that is the safe-word rule. Toshiya this is especially important for you, so pay attention. Kyo, you will pick a word, any word. If you use that word, Everything stops no matter what. Toshiya, you have to swear that if Kyo uses his word you will immediately stop whatever it is you're doing. If you don't honor his safe-word and stop, then I will beat you to within an inch of your life and make sure you can't have sex or orgasm for 6 months. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?"

Toshiya and Kyo looked back and forth from the oath on the door to Uruha and Shinya. Neither of them fully understood what was going on, but they both understood the gist of it. Truth was important and they couldn't worry about what people might think if they knew that Kyo and Toshiya had become Christmas lovers. They couldn't worry about the repercussions of Shinya giving glorious head and swallowing Kyo's cum. They only had to worry about themselves, what they wanted and needed in that moment. Kyo didn't really understand the Safe-word business, but it made him feel better for Shinya's sake. If Shinya had a safe-word and Uruha was so adamant about honoring such a thing, then it made him feel safer about the games the two might be playing behind closed doors. Kyo was fiercely protective of his few friends and lived in fear that he might not be able to protect them from harm.

Kyo thought of a word that was easy to remember and which would make Toshiya stop dead in his tracks. He smirked and glanced back at Toshiya blushing slightly. "Nora, my word will be Nora.." Toshiya made a gagging noise. "Now there's a fucking mood killer for you, way to go Kyo" Kyo leaned in and nipped Toshiya's pouting lip. "Yeah, but it'll stop things won't it? So you just have to make sure I don't feel the need to use it right?" Kyo knew of Toshiya's deep seated loathing of the woman, though he wasn't sure where it had derived from. He just knew that Toshiya took great pains to avoid even being in the same room with the woman, and if they had to have her for a group interview, Toshiya always sat the farthest away from her. Toshiya had to agree with him though, "You do have a point. Alright , oh great and wise sex master.. we agree to be truthful and to honor Kyo's .. word. Lead the way.."

Uruha opened the door and ushered them inside. The room was littered with various pieces of strange equipment and even featured a four poster bed that looked like something that should have been on the set of Calligula. Manacles and chains hung from different heights on each post, while yet others hung from an elaborate cast iron canopy. A large framed 'X' that also had manacles attached was featured prominently in the room, as well as a large round post upon which several large rings were attached. Instruments that resembled medieval torture devices hung in proud display upon the walls. phallic shaped rods, whips, flails, and even a few wickedly sharp looking knives. Toshiya was speechless but Kyo spoke up for both of them. "muther... fuck.. " Uruha had seen a few of Dir En Grey's live shows in his younger days, had witnessed the self-inflicted violence Kyo put himself through back then. "I've seen you do just as much, if not worse to yourself on stage Kyo. You're not afraid of pain, in fact you like it, if you're honest with yourself. As good as hurting yourself felt, imagine how good it would feel at the hands of a lover? Someone who could draw you out to the brink of pain and pleasure until it all becomes a white blur of adrenaline and endorphins. You can have that if you want it, and more. All you have to do is be honest with yourself, and with us. I know what to do, to bring that out in you. But you are not my lover, and I'm committed to Shinya. But for your sake and the sake of those who love you... I'm going to teach Toshiya how to give you what you need. What do you say?"

Kyo thought about what Uruha said, as he looked once again at the instruments of pain on the wall. Uruha's words rang in his mind. The thought of using those whips and objects on himself, on stage... made his stomach flip in that old familiar way. Uruha was right, he loved the pain, craved it even sometimes, though he knew it was a deviant desire. It was one of the reasons he felt Damned, and yet Toshiya had not judged him for it, he had naturally used Kyo's fetish for scratching and pain to bring him past his own insecurities for this surreal situation. And Toshiya was here, with him. The thought of a lover using those tools on him.. the thought of Toshiya using them made his cock twitch and start to swell again. He swallowed hard and looked at Toshiya, fearing rejection and disgust in the other's eyes. Still, there was a question he needed truthfully answered of both his friends. "You guys don't think... don't think I'm a freak that the pain.... that it feels good to me?"

Both of his friends started laughing and hugged him warmly. "Kyo, we've always known that pain was your biggest kink. Otherwise you wouldn't hurt yourself so much on stage, and you wouldn't walk away with a raging hard-on. You don't get worked up like that just singing the ballads, you get hard when you're tearing at your own skin." Toshiya said, as he bit down on the opposite side of Kyo's neck not wanting it to be neglected. Kyo's sharp intake of breath told everyone that Toshiya knew just what buttons to push with Kyo. Shinya smirked and leaned in to bite hard at a nipple, causing a pleasured cry to rip from Kyo's lips. Shinya licked the wound, soothing the abused nub. "I was really ashamed when I first discovered that I like certain kinds of pain. It took me a while to be honest with myself that I liked it, wanted it even. But Kouyou was patient with me, he made me understand that it wasn't wrong, it was just a different way people like you and I experience pleasure. We've worked on exploring what kinds of pain I like, and what I don't. We've explored my limits, and I've never been so happy or sexually satisfied. That's part of what's great about this room. I can explore the deepest, darkest parts of myself with complete acceptance, and without judgment, ridicule, censure, shame or criticism. It just is what it is. And Uruha perfectly complements me, because his dark desires are exactly what I need from him."

Shinya leaned back and melted into his lover's embrace. "Take this opportunity Kyo, explore yourself without fear or restraint. You won't regret it. " Kyo was kind of shocked by Shinya's admission, but he was so... earnest that Kyo couldn't help but believe him. Especially when he looked at how the two of them just seemed to vibe a kind of powerful sexual harmony. And he wanted that, what they shared. Kyo looked at Toshiya, who was watching him carefully. "Toshi.. Toshiya... You're saying you want to be.. what Kouyou is to Shinya... with me?" Toshiya licked his lips, Kyo looked so confused and unsure of himself. So obviously afraid of rejection. "Kyo.. Tooru.. I want to be whatever you need me to be. If you need me to dominate you then I'm your man. If you need to be the one who dominates someone, I'm there too. I'm a switch, I like it both ways, but that doesn't mean I'll just bend over whenever you want it. You'll have to earn the right to top me. I don't have any experience with this kinky shit, so I'll gladly take Uruha's guidance if you'll agree to that. I just want to be what you need, but I don't want to truly hurt you. Does that make sense?" Kyo thought hard about what Toshiya said and it sounded good, but it wasn't quite what he needed to hear. What he needed to understand, for it to work for both them. "You say you're willing to 'be whatever I need' .. but what about you? What do you get out of this? I've admitted I like pain. Can you... .like giving it to me? Because I think, if it's not for you what receiving it is for me, than it'll just eat at you. This won't work and you'll start to resent me. If that's the case then we shouldn't even go further and just call it here. " That little speech was probably the hardest thing Kyo had ever forced out of himself in a long time. But it was the truth. If he was being truthful then if he was a masochist, he needed his lover to be at least partly a sadist. They needed to both get pleasure from the act.

  
It was Toshiya's turn to think deeply about his own desires, and what flipped his switch. What he found disturbed him a little. "I don't know that I can say for 100% certainty that I'm a sadist. But I know I have impulses when I'm with you, the way you react to me. I know I loved scraping my nails across your hips and across your chest. Loved the way you shuddered under my hands. Loved the weight and taste of your flesh between my teeth when I bit you. Loved the way you cried out when I did it. Maybe I'm just a sadist for you, 'cause ... damn. Doing those things to you and the way you reacted totally fucking did it for me. " Toshiya leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Kyo's lips. "Tooru, I don't know if I can be everything you need me to be but I'd sure like to try. Give me chance?" Kyo growled and pressed a possessive kiss to Toshiya's lips, grabbing his ass and pulling him close. Biting sharply at the other's bottom lips as he broke the kiss. "I'm so gonna earn a piece of that ass, Toshi... I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days." Toshi nodded but grinned wickedly at Kyo as he squeezed the other's ass in return, digging in his nails until Kyo's breath hitched. "Me first baby.." Now that that was settled they turned to Uruha and Shinya who were standing there cuddling while watching them hash things out. Well, actually cuddling wasn't quite the term for it. Shinya had his arms stretched up above his head, holding onto Uruha's neck as the other stroked Shinya's straining shaft. Long, slow torturous strokes that had Shinya moaning and trembling with the need to rock his hips and seek more than his master was willing to give him at the moment. Uruha was whispering something to Shinya that they couldn't hear, but it had Shinya blushing and whispering "please.. please.. yes" in return.

 

They both coughed to get the lover's attention. Uruha lifted his head, though he didn't alter the work of his hands. "Excellent. Truth reigns. I knew you'd both eventually come to terms with it. Now I think.... the bed will be the most comfortable place to continue our play. Gentleman..." Uruha released Shinya's shaft and reached around, re-attaching the leash that he had removed earlier to Shinya's collar. He held a short choke on the lead, forcing Shinya to walk close to him as he led the men over to the gothic bed. Rich silks, fluffy pillows and oddly shaped bolsters littered the bed. Kyo and Toshiya climbed up, kneeling on the center of the bed, awaiting further instructions from their new mentor. Uruha led Shinya up onto the bed and placed him up near the pillows, then attached the leash to one of the manacles, ensuring Shinya wouldn't be able to leave the bed without permission. Crawling toward Kyo, Uruha reached up and opened one of the manacles suspended from the canopy. "Kyo, I think you'll benefit from restraint, only because this is new to you and you'll instinctively want to push him away even before your body decides that it likes what's happening to it, in spite of your mental conditioning that says it's wrong. Toshiya, you're learning to be his dominant and that means that you have to get Kyo's consent for restraint. And if he agrees, you have to be the one who applies it and removes it. It's important for Kyo's trust in you, that you be the one he gives control to and that you be the one who returns it. Kyo remember that, although you're giving up your control to Toshiya, in reality you still have it because YOU ultimately say when it stops. Part of the .. rush.. is the fact that Toshiya could go too far. And until he has learned more, it will be important that you play with supervision. Either here or at a dungeon where Monitors can make sure that Toshiya doesn't lose control and you don't get badly hurt. This is like any other skill, it's takes practice. And it will be a while before you two can play safely alone. Understand?"

Kyo nodded and held his hands out to Toshiya. Toshiya smiled shyly at him and kissed both inner wrists before lifting them to the waiting manacles. Kyo kept his arms above his head as Toshiya buckled on the thick leather bands. "Tighter" he mumbled, and Toshiya tightened them until Kyo flexed his fingers and nodded. "Good". Uruha nodded to them and patted Toshiya on the arm. "Good, don't be afraid to ask for what you want. Communication is very important especially as you're just learning each other. If you like something speak up, if you don't speak up. The rules and structure that come with dominance and submission won't necessarily apply right now because Kyo needs to be able to speak freely. When you're more experienced and you know each other better than you can decide if Kyo wants to give you the right hold his freedom to speak freely. I know Shinya very well, so sometimes I forbid him to speak when we play. But I know his body , I know his body language and what he likes and doesn't like so I'm very careful about reading him accurately when we play that way. Later we always talk about what we did, so I can Shinya's input in case we can make it even better the next time. That won't happen with you two for a while though. Be patient with yourselves, don't try to push yourselves too far too fast."

Toshiya reached up and raked his nails across Kyo's chest, teasingly light. "Harder" Kyo demanded, but Toshiya chuckled at him. " I know, but I just thought I'd tease you. You like the hard stuff, so sometimes I'm going to touch you gently like a normal lover just to mix it up. Besides if we overload your pain receptors you won't have as much fun right, Kouyou?" Uruha nodded "Exactly right. Anticipation and unrelieved stimulation can become just as painful as anything else. Learning how to balance that all out will help you have very powerful orgasms Kyo. Now, enough talking for now, let's move on to some lessons shall we?" Uruha climbed off the bed, toward Kyo's back so the other couldn't see what he was bringing them to play with. He perused the wall, thinking of just the right object that would give both his lover and Kyo the right kind of forbidden pleasure. His eyes lit upon a soft suede flail. It was mild enough to pink the skin good without drawing blood and would be a good instrument to practice with as they worked out Kyo's pain limits and the strength of certain blows. He also picked up a small vibrating toy that had a long thin spiraling tip. It was specially designed for anal beginners, being a mere half-inch wide. But it was an excellent toy for teasing experienced people too, just the annoying almost-there kind of stimulation that left them begging to be filled properly. It was a toy that Shinya both loved and hated, because he hated begging.

Uruha grabbed the tube of normal lube, then set the vibrator on the pillow near Shinya though out of Kyo's sight, then walked around the other side of the bed so Kyo could see him. Shinya's leash was long enough he could easily reach the foot of the bed if he laid down, but not far enough for him to actually get off. Uruha motioned for him to come forward. "Give Kyo some more of that oral talent love. Toshiya, come kneel beside me." Uruha waited for them to get into place, and let Shinya get comfortable, mouth bobbing on Kyo's cock while his ass was presented to his master. Toshiya smirked at the pretty tail still swaying from Shinya's ass and thought he'd never forget such a sexy sight. Uruha placed Toshiya's hand over his own. "Relax you're arm, you need to feel the power of my strokes without trying to do any of the work on your own. Kyo, I'm going to swat you with the flail. There's various methods for doing this but basically the standard color system seems to work for just about everyone. If the swat is good, not too painful and you can take more or want more the color is green. If the swat is quite painful and you'd like to slow down, or it's getting a bit too close to your threshold the color is yellow. If the pain is too much, but not quite enough for you to need to use your safe word then the color is red. If Kyo calls out red, then you need to stop, just as you would for his safe word. You need to find out why he's in the red. It might not be so much something you've done as perhaps a bond needs to be adjusted or something. Or it might just be you accidentally nailed a particularly tender spot and he needs a minute to process and recover. "

Toshiya nodded, "That sounds smart. And easy to remember." Uruha nodded. "yes, it's supposed to be easy. In fact I'll probably also set you up some white boards in here that you write your safe word on. That way, if you're ever in the zone and you need to use your safe word, but for some reason can't remember it, seeing it might trigger you to remember to call it out. It's still going to be important that you remain observant of Kyo's body language. It's better to stop and check on him if you think he's taking too much than to just assume he's okay and fuck up." Toshiya nodded gravely, a little unnerved now. "Don't stress too much today Toshiya, no matter hard you hit him, this flail won't do much beyond pinking the skin. The talent with this beauty is laying out an overlapping pattern. The first sting is not much but they add up. Still this is a way for you to gauge the strength of your blows with this toy, so as to bring out the best flush to the skin and maximize Kyo's pain/pleasure threshold. Okay, let's go"

Uruha bent his arm back, pleased that Toshiya had had sense to scoot behind him so they would be striking at about the same angle as he struck. The flail snapped against Kyo's chest, and though he had been expecting it, it still made him jump. He'd hardly felt it. "Green, you pansy!" Kyo smirked, egging them on. This time, Uruha bent his arm even further back and snapped his wrist harshly just before the ends of the flail struck his skin. The pale skin of his chest pinked prettily and Kyo arched forward.

"ooh.. definitely green, but better. Much better." Kyo definitely had a very high pain tolerance and it was going to take careful training of both them to keep Kyo safe but satisfied. Kyo was already close to having limits so high that anything that made him cry red let alone his safe word, might just be fatal.

Uruha looked over his shoulder at Toshiya, "Think you can handle it from here?" Toshiya grinned, "Oh yeah, this I can do." Uruha pulled Shinya away from his treat and spun him around so that he was at the very end of his chain, legs dangling off the end of the bed. Going to the wall of toys he picked up a flail similar to the one Toshiya was using , that had slightly bigger flails on it. It was one of Shinya's favorites, and it left beautiful stripes behind. He leaned forward and kissed Shinya on the cheek. "Are you ready baby?" Shinya nodded and nibbled on his fingers, ass in the air as he waited for the blows to begin. Uruha quickly began setting to work laying out a pretty pattern of overlapping stripes on Shinya's back and buttocks. His lover moaned and squirmed under the blows, panting with that perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Uruha stopped he when noticed Shinya humping the bed, a sure sign that his lover was so worked up he was close to coming without permission. Setting the flail down, he once again manhandled a blissfully limp Shinya back onto the bed. This time he maneuvered him until he was kneeling behind Kyo.

Toshiya tried to pay attention to what he was doing, trying to lay his strikes not only over unmarked skin but in a way that overlapped Kyo's nipples and his hip bones too. After one particular strike though, Kyo arched hard and cried "Fuck, do that again.." Toshiya stopped and looked at Kyo for clarification. "Do what Kyo? What did I do that felt so good?" Kyo hung his head and blushed, unwilling to look Toshiya in the eyes. He had been surprised that the particular blow had felt so good. But he was also ashamed that it had felt good, especially there. Toshiya watched as Kyo squirmed, unwilling to answer him. Toshiya moved closer and lifted Kyo's chin, forcing his new lover to look at him. "Remember, in here there is only truth. No judgment. I'm not going to think bad of you if something I've done makes you feel good Kyo. Damn, especially if it makes you react like that. So talk to me, what did I do that felt so good but you can't say it?" Kyo let out a breath he hadn't really realized he'd been holding. He still couldn't quite look Toshiya in the eyes. "That last blow to my hip.... the tip of the it um.. popped my cock." Toshiya stifled a snort. "So you're um.. upset because you liked it when your cock got hit? Baby, you'd have been the only person in the world I'd not be shocked by if you got your dick pierced. Let's see if I can make you feel good enough you wanna cum, shall we?"

Uruha witness the exchange just as he was getting Shinya into position behind Kyo. "Hold up a second, Toshiya. I've got another toy that might benefit you two...." Uruha got off the bed and went to one the cabinets pulling out a cock ring for Kyo and one for Shinya as well. His lover might whine about it, but his orgasms were extremely powerful when he was finally allowed to cum properly. And the pain of a withheld orgasm behind a cockring was a special kind of pleasure he thought Kyo would enjoy. He whispered into Shinya's ear his commands for the next few minutes then handed him the special lube he'd pulled out for Kyo and the thin anal teaser. Reaching around his lover, Uruha attached the cockring to his lover's weeping length. Then he reached around Kyo and attached that one too. "What the hell is that?" Kyo demanded. "It's to prevent you from cumming before Toshiya wants you to. Ask Shinya, you've never had painful pleasure like a withheld orgasm behind a cockring. Your body tries to cum but can't and some of the seminal fluid gets forced backward into your balls. Then when you do finally cum, POW! Shinya actually passed out on me the first we time had fun with it. Of course I'd made him cum 3 times with the ring on and the fourth real one just laid him flat out." Uruha chuckled with pride and Shinya raised his hand "Word to your mother Kyo. I can officially say I have indeed been fucked unconscious. Now..... can we get back to the important stuff, like Kouyou's hot thick cock in my ass?" Uruha swatted Shinya's ass hard, purposely jarring the plug. "Patience, and do what you're told or your won't get to cum till dawn, and you know I know at least a dozen ways to force an orgasm when you've got a ring on." Shinya sooooo wanted to make a smart retort but dared not. Instead he leaned up and started trailing a line of kisses down Kyo's spine while his fingers traced gentle circles on his ass cheeks.

  
Toshiya scooted back so he could get some leverage, testing the distance until he was fairly sure he could nail Kyo's proud erection with the just the tips of the flail. Barely touching it , yet enough to sting the tender flesh. His first swing caused a loud cry to rip from Kyo as his hips jutted forward. "greengreenfuckmegreendon'tstopdammit" Kyo panted, good gawd the sharp pleasure that shot through him was better than a tattoo on the inside of his bicep. Toshiya took him at his word, alternating his swats to try to nail a part of Kyo's testicals as well as the underside of his erection. 10 swats in and Kyo bucked so hard with a strangled cry he thought he'd given him a seizure. Kyo had moved so much that poor Shinya hadn't had the ability to follow orders other than kissing and stroking Kyo, but even Uruha couldn't expect him to lick such a small moving target. "um.. Kyo?" Toshiya asked, a little concerned he might have gone overboard as Uruha warned him he might, considering how flushed his genitals were at the moment. His worry ceased though when he heard Kyo laugh as he trembled in his bonds. "I think I just had one of those orgasms Uruha talked about. Shit hurt fucking amazing.." Kyo knew that didn't sound quite right, but he then he was kind of drunk on endorphins at the moment. It was a better rush than he got when on stage because there was almost no one there to see him lose control.  
   
  



	5. Orgasms 'R' Us

CHAPTER 5 Orgasms 'R' Us

Toshiya breathed a sigh of relief and set the flail down, rather pleased with himself that he'd been able to be so precise and that he'd been able to give Kyo an orgasm through pain. He'd almost cum himself just from watching him, and man did he want to cum. Kyo had already had 2 orgasms tonight and he still had yet to have one. It was making him kind of grumpy. Luckily for him, Uruha walked over and whispered a perfect solution in his ear. Toshiya grinned and stood up. Walking carefully on the soft bed, he got a good tight grip in Kyo's hair and nudged his lovers lips with the head of his cock. Uruha was right, with Kyo kneeling and stretched out like that he was at a perfect height to suck Toshiya off while he was standing. "Suck it and swallow, Kyo. Take it all. I'll help you get that nice deep voice in the morning, call it a special gift." Kyo's eyes hooded when Toshiya grabbed his hair, still buzzing from the endorphins of his orgasm. He was a bit surprised when Toshiya ordered him to suck him off, but Kyo didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let Toshiya tug him forward onto his dick. He'd never done this before, but he was used to relaxing his jaw for vocals and this seemed no different. The years of guttural screaming had long since killed his gag reflex, so he just sort of mumbled as he let Toshiya set the pace. It wasn't that long before the head of Toshiya's dick was banging against the back of his throat, his nose buried in the other mans pubes as he shoved all of himself down Kyo's throat and then some. The sensation actually began to feel sort of nice when Kyo felt a hot wet something stroke his hole. It felt nice, and he tried to squeak his pleasure but couldn't due to the flesh that was rapidly fucking his mouth as if it was his ass that being possessed. The licking continued back there and he felt himself rocking back against that maddening tongue the way he rocked back against Toshiya's cock. His rocking was rewarded when said tongue speared inside him. It didn't hurt, it just felt better, so Kyo widened his knees farther apart to give whoever was back there more access to such nice stimulation.

Shinya sat up from Kyo's ass with a smirk. He knew well just how good rimming could feel and counted himself blessed that he had a lover willing to service him that way. Then again, Uruha could turn it into a torture, keeping him on the edge of pleasure until he begged for penetration. And He hated begging, but he always got gloriously fucked whenever he begged, so it was well worth the humiliation. Slicking up the tiny vibrator with the numbing gel Uruha had given him, Shinya gently began inserting the vibrating silicone teaser into Kyo's anus, the thin tapered tip breaching him with no resistance at all. He slowly began inserting and pulling the toy out, pushing further in each time until all 6 inches of the toy was inside Kyo then he turned it on. The squeals Kyo made around Toshiya's cock were priceless as his body shook then he began rocking almost frantically, fucking himself on the small toy and Toshiya's cock. "ooh, that's right Kyo. Feels good doesn't it? Just think how much better Toshiya's dick is gonna feel. Do you want him to cum in your mouth or your ass?. Better pull off and tell him, he looks pretty close to blow". Kyo launched backward so hard he popped off of Toshiya's dick and would have fallen backwards and possibly off the bed if he hadn't been chained to the canopy. Panting he looked up at Toshiya who was partially bent over him, since his hand was still lodged in Kyo's hair. "Fuck me Toshi... I want to you cum my ass. You can cum in my mouth any time, but I don't want to wait for you to get hard again. I want you now. "

Toshiya looked at Kyo dubiously, he'd seen the slender toy and knew Kyo had been prepped for what amounted to a single finger. He was at least 3 fingers wide if not more. "Are you sure? You're hardly prepped. I'll have to be careful and it'll likely hurt like a motherfucker. Wouldn't you rather.. " Kyo growled and yelled at him. "Shut the fuck up Toshi, and give me what I need. I can handle it. I know it's going to hurt, I want it to. Shouldn't losing your virginity always hurt some to remind you of the precious gift you gave away? Give me something to remember, Toshi... Make me feel you for days. Isn't that what you promised?" Toshiya smashed their lips together hungrily, dominating the kiss. Kyo tasted like cognac and sex, a heady combination to be certain. Scooting around Kyo he nudged Shinya aside. A tube of lubricant was slapped into his hand and he looked down at what he held. A black tube marked 'Anal EZE .. for anal beginners' It read, advertising a numbing agent to make anal sex more comfortable for beginners. Well that certainly eased some of his mind. Slathering a good thick coating of it onto his cock he pumped the toy a few times inside Kyo before pulling it out. Carefully he scooted forward until the head of his cock nudged Kyo's entrance. He placed his hands on Kyo's hips to steady him and began licking and nibbling on his neck to calm and distract him as he pressed gently forward.

The head of his penis popped past the first ring of muscles with a loud grunt from Kyo, but since the older man didn't ask him to stop yet, he pressed onward. He stopped for a moment after the head cleared the second ring trying to give Kyo time to adjust but Kyo only growled between gritted teeth. "Keep going". So he did. Slowly he sheathed himself to the hilt. His hands went around to Kyo's torso, tugging and pinching on his nipples until he felt the muscles under his tongue in Kyo's neck relax. "Are you okay?" Toshiya asked, even though he could still feel Kyo's body spasming against the intrusion of his too thick cock in an unprepared virginal space. Kyo panted through the pain, which was indeed motherfucking awful and made him sweat. But it wasn't the worst pain he'd ever endured, and he knew if he could get past this, more pleasure awaited him when Toshiya's dick found the spot that maddening toy had found. After what seemed like forever he felt his lower body relax, and the awful gut clenching pain turned into a burning stretch that was almost pleasant. Of course the pain outweighed the pleasure, but there was potential there for the scales to tip in the other direction.

Toshiya too felt it when Kyo's body relaxed and he pulled out a few inches then slowly pressed back in, finding the movement much easier this time. Kyo hissed but didn't clench his teeth, so Toshiya took it as a good sign. Gently he began rocking in and out of Kyo, letting more and more of his length pull out and push back in until the movement was tight but pleasurable without the impediment of muscle spasms. Kyo let out a low moan. "oooh.. yeah...." Now it was starting to feel good. The heat of Toshiya buried so intimately inside him, the stretch and pull at his entrance. Toshiya took the moan as encouragement and sped up his thrusts causing short grunts and small moans to fall from Kyo's lips. "You feel so good Kyo... so amazing Tooru. " It was lame he knew, but he just had no words to describe what it felt like to finally have his fantasy come to life. "I've wanted you for so long, Tooru. You don't know how many times I wanked it thinking of fucking you, sucking you off after a live. How many times I imagined you taking me rough in a shower stall all riled up from a live. How many times I've fingered my ass listening to you rub one out and wishing it was me that was helping you with that and not your amazing fucking hands.... But I was afraid you'd reject me for wanting to fuck you and be fucked by you. This .. this is the best Christmas I have ever had, even if you wake in the morning and decide to call this all a mistake. I will never regret making you cum. Never regret being inside you now."

Kyo leaned his head back on Toshiya's shoulder, touched by the aching loneliness he could feel in the words, the unrequited desire, that he could only now return. "Fuck me harder baby... make me cum so painfully beautiful again. I'm not a dream. I'm right here and at your mercy." Toshiya turned Kyo's head so he could kiss him as he snapped his hips hard and fast - just the way Kyo asked for and the way he'd dreamed of for so long. He suckled on Kyo's tongue and drank in every moan, cry and whimper Kyo made until he cried out loudly against Kyo's lips... "Tooru!" screaming Kyo's real name as he spilled his pent up passion inside his lover. Kyo screamed as well a few short seconds later, the hot lick of Toshiya's cum sending him over the edge and into the pleasure sharpened by pain that shot right down to his balls. HIs abdomen clenched hard with his failed orgasm but it was so fucking worth it. Toshiya, though was crying silent sobs against his neck, his hot tears dripping down Kyo's chest and it made him wish his hands weren't tied so he could hold him. "You've got me Toshiya... I haven't left. I'm still here. And that was amazing, the best loss of virginity in my life. It was perfect... because unlike my other first time... I know you love me and that this meant as much to you as it did to me. Do you realize we both came at like the same time? That takes real talent you know. .. " Toshiya chuckled through his tears. "You are such a dork " Kyo craned his head around to kiss Toshiya on the temple. "yes, but I'm YOUR dork. So what's up for round three, oh master my master?"

Uruha spoke up then, both he and Shinya had stopped their own games to watch the steaming hot action between the two of them. It had surely been a Kodak moment, and Uruha almost wished he'd videotaped it so Kyo and Toshiya could watch it over and over again, the way He and Shinya watched their tape. There was just something stimulating about watching himself fuck Shinya that still flipped a switch inside him. "You shouldn't joke about calling him Master, Kyo. That's a very serious title in the BDSM world and commands respect. Only stupid punk assholes call themselves 'Master' right out of the box. That title should be reserved for when he's learned a lot more and you're truly ready to give him that title and relinquish all control to him. I know you're basking in the afterglow right now, but you need to think on that." Kyo frowned, it was a bit of downer, but the man had a point. "fine, what next.. Boss?" Toshiya gently pulled out, thankful that there was only the faintest hint of pink of his cock, that evidenced some overstretching but not enough to cause anything to tear which would have caused frank blood. Toshiya reached around and ran his knuckles across Kyo's abused dick causing a whimper from Kyo. "How does your cock feel? I figure I've already had your mouth, and now your ass. Now I want your cock. You can fuck my mouth or fuck my ass ... and I'll even let you cum." Kyo thought about it, his cock was still tender but it was that maddening stinging kind of tender like when you got a sunburn. It hurt to rub it, but felt so fucking good to get rid of the maddening itch that it was worth the pain. "Which one do you want Toshiya?" Toshiya licked at the bite wounds on Kyo's neck. "My choice? No contest. Definitely ass... as hard and as fast as you can handle it. I want you to make me scream. And I think... I want try that cock ring so you can fuck me into an orgasm at least twice. Once with the ring on and once without. " Kyo hummed thoughtfully, the idea had merit and his cock twitched in agreement. "Kinky shit or just straight up fucking?" Toshiya glanced past Uruha to the wall of toys, his eyes landing on a paddle. "You could spank my ass raw so I feel it every time your balls and pelvis ram into me. We can do the kinky double-penetration fantasy later after you've loosened me up a bit."

Kyo raised his eyebrows and leaned over to the side so he could try to look Toshiya in the face, who was blushing madly at his most recent confession. "Oooh, double penetration. I've heard of that but I've never done it. So who's the second cock or are we going to use a toy?" Toshiya's eyes widened, disbelief that Kyo was considering granting his fantasy. Toshiya looked over at Uruha and Shinya. " I... I was kind of hoping.... I'd like for it to be Shinya. I want both of you to cum inside me. That is - if you two are okay with that?" Toshiya held his breath as he waited for their answer.  
   
  



	6. Kinky shit and Straight up Fucking

CHAPTER 6 Kinky Shit And Straight Up Fucking.

Uruha looked at the pair, and the hopeful look on Toshiya's face. Tonight had definitely been a night of fulfilling sexual fantasies, and Uruha was surprised the two had come so far in so little time. He looked down at his lover, knowing the shy sexual fantasies Shinya had confessed to him. It was Christmas after all. He already knew what Shinya's answer would be, so there was no need to consult him about what he wanted. And he would do what Uruha ordered him to do anyway, because he trusted Uruha to make good choices for him. Walking over to the wall he took a small thin paddle down that very much resembled a cross between a ping-pong paddle and fan. It was thin enough to have some flexibility, and it stung like the dickens but it wasn't hard enough to cause deep bruising unless Kyo unrelentlessly spanked the man till his arm got tired or the paddle broke. "Here, I think I can trust Kyo with this, it's powerful enough to fire your ass up without doing any deep bruising, and it should do just the trick. I'm going to take Shinya to our room and have my wicked way with him for a while. Don't worry, I won't let him cum until he's inside you. But I can't let him just fuck you without supervision, so he's going to get a little double penetration of his own. I'm going to fuck him while you two fuck Kyo. See you in about an hour... have fun boys." Uruha smirked at them as he pulled Shinya to his feet by his leash and gripped it short. Shinya was fairly purring with need, his back and buttocks heated with the whip marks and his ass clenching needily against the pony-tail plug still lodged there. God how he needed to feel his lover inside of him and was loving the feel of the collar and the leash. He followed Uruha obediently out of the playroom and into their bedroom.

  
Once there, Uruha pushed him down harshly onto the bed, reaching into his nightstand for the long gloves that he used to lace Shinya's arms tightly behind his back. So practiced was he at it that he had Shinya bound in under 2 minutes. Pulling Shinya up by his arms he growled roughly in his lovers ear. "Your choice, do want the blindfold? It's the last choice you get to make for the next hour" Shinya shivered and licked his lips. Delicious things happened when his arms were bound like this, and even better things happened when he couldn't see what was coming. "Blindfold please, my master" He whispered, his voice low with longing and need for what his master would give him. Quickly a leather blindfold that had been molded to his face was secured snugly in place, ensuring not a speck of light would be let in. Uruha placed his hand firmly on the back of Shinya's neck. "As always, do you give me control over you for the next hour? Do entrust me with your being? With your pleasure and your pain? Do you willingly give up your right to speak, and to cum?" Shinya nodded, "Yes master, I do. My word for tonight will be... " Shinya giggled a little " Nora" Uruha placed a soft kiss upon his lovers lips, "Nora it is my love. Now, the game begins so no speaking." Uruha walked over to the large white board that stood on his dresser and was visible from anywhere in the room and wrote the word NORA in large letters.

Reaching under the bed he pulled out a red satin chest and opened it. Inside were some special toys he'd purchased just for tonight, intending to push Shinya's limits a little and have him screaming in pleasure. He unbuckled the collar and tossed it aside, in spite of his lover's whimper at the loss. He knew how much it had pleased Shinya to wear it, but the meaningless piece of costume had to go. It had no place in their bedroom. Uruha leaned down and latched onto a nipple. Sucking hard and nibbling at it, tugging it taught with his teeth until Shinya was wailing with pleasure and need and the nub was standing proud then he attached one of the nipple clamps he'd bought. Shinya gave a sharp cry but help back the words that almost slipped out. They'd never played with nipple clamps and the pressure felt amazing. The second nipple got the same treatment, the pleasure almost more intense from the simple anticipation of teeth and clamp. Then Uruha reached for the second item in the treasure chest. It was a jelly vibrator that swirled in a spiral like some creepy phallic worm seeking entrance.

He stepped behind Shinya and removed his pony tail.  Then slicked up the jelly dong pressing it inside Shinya's tight body.  The toy was slightly larger than the plug he had been wearing, so Shinya felt the stretch and moaned with delight. Shinya, unbeknownst to Toshiya's rather kinky Christmas wish, loved double penetration though they usually used toys. He had never experienced double penetration with another man before, so tonight would be a rather interesting experience for him, even if he didn't have two cocks in his ass. He struggled not to press back against the toy, letting Uruha decide when and if he got friction or pleasure from the cool penetration. Uruha seated the toy fully then strapped it in place before turning it on. He watched as Shinya cried out and shuddered hard with the sudden vibrating thumps against his prostate. The toy would do a good job of stretching him out for what he had planned later.

Next he went back to the toy box and pulled out a handful of tiny clamps and a long thin spiral ribbed rod. Lubing it up he set it aside within easy reach, then grabbed Shinya's straining cock. Pinching the think foreskin taught he attached one of the small clamps ensuring a sharp biting pinch to Shinya's cock. He knew the pinch wasn't too hard and would redden the tender skin but not bruise. He knew this because he tried it on himself before doing it to Shinya, and he wasn't into cock and ball torture like his lover was. Yet another dirty little secret his lover shared with the older vocalist. Shinya was whimpering, and Uruha could tell he was having a hard time not saying anything. Not begging his master or vocalizing encouragement like he usually did. Deciding to take mercy on him, Uruha got up and went to the nightstand, pulling out the vented ball gag he kept there for special occasions. " Open" he commanded and Shinya obediently opened his mouth, working his lips around the gag until it was comfortable and they weren't pinched between the gag and his teeth. Uruha secured the gag then went back to his intended task. He could still hear Shinya vocalizing behind the gag, but since he couldn't understand what was being said, it didn't count as talking without permission. Uruha knew Shinya's limits, especially when he was as aroused as he was right now, so he knew that whatever he had planned would take Shinya to yellow, but nowhere near red or 'Nora'.

In a matter of minutes a total of 5 clamps hung suspended from the underside of Shinya's cock in a Jacob's ladder parody. Uruha wrapped his godly lips around his lovers cock and worshiped the first few unclamped inches of it, reminding his lover that pleasure as well as pain could be had from the organ and thus 'resetting' Shinya's threshold for even higher levels of pain. He'd done a lot of reading on the kinky territory he was about to embark upon with his lover before he'd actually purchased the device. And of course he'd tried it on himself, surprised that it had, in fact, felt good. Kind of like that intensely pleasurable but slightly uncomfortable feeling you got when you had to pee but couldn't or for some reason had to stop in midstream. That pleasurable spasm in your urethra that was so very close to orgasm. The first websites had all mentioned that it was best performed flaccid, but since he'd planned on doing it to Shinya when he was hard and bound up in a cock-ring, he'd practiced on himself both flaccid and erect. Both had felt good... so good in fact that he was willing to let his lover sound him the next time he earned the privilege of topping Uruha.

Taking the lubed rod he gripped his lovers cock firmly and gently began inserting the lubed rod into his lover's urethra. He inserted it only about 2 inches then pulled it back until it was almost all the way out, then pushed it back in. Gently he used the textured rod to fuck his lovers cock, the only orifice he hadn't completely possessed and now even his lover's cock belonged to him. He glanced up at Shinya's moaning face and noticed tears streaming out from his lover's eyes. He immediately withdrew the rod and stood up, undoing the gag, afraid he'd really hurt his lover and missed his safe word. "Are you okay? Baby? It didn't hurt too much did it? I mean I tried it on myself and it felt really good, I thought you would like it too..." Uruha said with worried kisses against Shinya's lips. "I'm okay love, it just felt really really good and it was all too much. I wouldn't have ever thought of doing that in a million years, you're so amazing that you can find the things that just blow my freaking mind. Please.. master... can I have some more? Before I lose permission to speak again? Fuck my cock master, god I want you to fuck my cock deeper and faster." Uruha nipped at his lover's bottom lip. " Imp, a simple answer was sufficient, but since you begged so sweetly....." Uruha manhandled his lover until he was forced to sit on the bed, jarring the thick toy currently stretching his ass and pummeling his prostate with bruising repetition. Shinya, cried out and shuddered against the deep invasion until Uruha pushed him over, causing him to lie on his side. Kneeling on the bed, Uruha hauled his lover up towards the middle of the bed with his bound arms then got off the bed to shucked to his clothes. He smirked at the sexy sight that lay panting before him. Then he grabbed the sounding rod and lubed it up once again. Laying down with his head toward Shinya's crotch he scooted forward until his cock nudged Shinya's lips. "Fuck your mouth while I fuck your cock, since you're so needy and demanding" Shinya smiled, he loved sucking on Uruha's cock and could do it for an hour. Not that he didn't have an excellent mouth, but his lover was just that good at holding back his pleasure. The man was a tantric sex god, Shinya was sure of it.

Uruha moaned as Shinya's hot wet mouth surrounded his cock and he rocked his hips, taking his pleasure of the friction of his lover's tongue piercings and suction. Once again gripping Shinya's cock he gently inserted the sound, starting shallow and slow until he felt Shinya's hips moving forward slightly urging him to do what had been begged of him. Uruha gently pressed the sound in deeper another few inches until he felt resistance then he backed it out a tiny bit and marked the spot with a firm grip of his fingers. Then he started sounding his lover with long deep strokes, confident that he giving Shinya the depth he'd begged for with less possibility of damaging something vital. Shinya moaned and mewled loudly around his cock. If it had been more that simple green or mid-yellow Shinya would have pulled off and told him. Suddenly Shinya did just that , he pulled off of Uruha's shaft and bit into his thigh hard enough to draw blood, screaming and bucking hard in an unexpected orgasm. Uruha gripped Shinya's shaft and the rod quickly in one hand the second he felt Shinya pull off him, grateful his lover's pleasured seizure hadn't caused him to harm him. Uruha gently removed the rod, noting a very slight pink tinge to the lubricant. It was going to burn like an STD for Shinya to piss tomorrow but he doubted his lover would mind, considering the pleasure he'd just gotten from the new toy. "Damn, baby if it makes you cum that hard, then you are definitely sounding me the next time you top." Shinya only moaned and shuddered a little more, not having permission to answer a rhetorical question. He smiled weakly and returned to worshipping Uruha's cock. The whole experience had been very stimulating for Uruha so it wasn't long before he was cumming down Shinya's throat.

One thing that both of them loved was the fact that Uruha could remain erect at least half an hour after he came, and if they continued to have sex he could keep it erect for hours only ever deflating half-way. Still stiff enough to penetrate, though Shinya had told him that sometimes soft-cock sex was lovely because he got to feel his lover's thickening, stiffening cock stretch him heart beat to heart beat. Uruha slathered some lube on his cock and climbed over Shinya, pulling out the pulsing toy before he held Shinya's hips steady as he pushed his softening cock inside. He seated himself to the hilt then started fucking his lover in quick deep strokes, never pulling out very far but working himself back to full erection with the help of his lover's body. Shinya moaned like a girl, so very happy to have his lover's hot thick cock inside him once again. Uruha seemed to have this magic sense of Shinya's body so that within 2 or 3 strokes, and most times on the very first one, he could find and peg Shinya's prostate from any sexual position they tried. Front, back, sideways, upside down, sitting or standing Uruha could always find his G-Spot and he loved that about him. No one had ever taken the time to learn his body so well. Sometimes he felt like Uruha knew him far better than he knew himself.

Meanwhile, Toshiya reached up and undid Kyo's wrists rubbing the raw skin. "Do you want to tie me up too? You can if you want." Kyo stretched his arms behind him, working out the kinks from them being stretched above him for so long. Who'd have thought being bound would be so much work? Kyo tackled Toshiya and pinned him to the bed. "We can tie you up later unless..... " Kyo spied the head board and the various restraint options that dangled there. "I could tie you to the head board. I want you on your hands and knees when I spank you. How red do you want your ass? " Toshiya thought a bit, spanking wasn't something he'd ever really done before though he'd been swatted really hard with a wide flat board at a convention once and the stinging pain had lasted for hours. It had also felt soooo fucking good that Toshiya ended up practically humping his chair trying to rub his sore ass on it. He remembered how red it had appeared in the mirror. Toshiya had been so fascinated that something that hurt that much, felt so good that he'd wanted to find out just what amount of redness caused that much pleasure/pain. "Um... let's see definitely not as red as your shirt but stronger than Shinya's blush. I'll know it when I feel it, just rub my ass every few swats and I'll tell you when it's perfect." Toshiya crawled to the head of the bed and presented his hands. He spread his knees and arched his back to present his ass into the air for Kyo. Kyo smirked at the gorgeous sight spread before him. Why the hell hadn't they been fucking long before this? God only knew. Reaching up he secured Toshiya's wrists snuggly in the leather shackles then ran his hand down Toshiya's spine. He reached around before could forget and attached the cock ring just as Uruha had showed him how before leaving with Shinya.

Getting in position he pulled back and swatted Toshiya's ass with a resounding smack that tore a yelp from Toshiya. Kyo quirked an eyebrow, if he yelped this much from just one swat, how did he expect to make till his ass was a dark blush? "Color?" Kyo asked expecting it to be at least a yellow if not orange. "Green, it just surprised me because I can't see it coming. Don't stop and check so often Kyo, I trust you and I'll let you know if it's too much. But don't expect me to be quiet either." Kyo rubbed the pink mark the paddle had made then pulled his hand back yet again. " Okay, but remember you asked for this." Toshiya laughed. "Call it punishment for irritating the hell out of you for the last 18 years or so" Kyo swatted Toshiya's ass five times in quick succession, alternating cheeks and overlapping pinked areas, ignoring the yelps and moans of his lover since he still kept poking his ass up for more attention. "how about..." *Swat* " I call it punishment" *Swat* " for not" *Swat* " fucking me sooner" *Swat* "You fucking coward??" *Swat* Kyo ran a calloused hand over Toshiya's pink ass and he felt Toshiya tremble under his touch. Watched as ass muscles clenched and unclenched revealing cute little dimples in Toshiya's plumb bottom. "ooh... still green... about that much more... maybe ten or 15 good swats and I'm so there" Kyo chuckled, it was kind of fun spanking Toshiya but he wanted to give the other just what he asked for. Wanted give back just as gloriously as he'd been given. He nudged Toshiya's knees wider apart, made him arch his back more and reached underneath him to tug his testicals back a little. Then he aimed a swat to get right at the tender under curve of the cheeks and a bit of his nutsack. He was rewarded when Toshiya bucked hard enough to hit his head on the headboard. "fuuuuuuuck..... hm... um... yea.... again..." Toshiya spread his legs again, arching his back and poke his ass high in the air to give Kyo the best shot for that gloriously tender area again. This time though he braced himself. Kyo wound up and smacked him twice in quick succession before moving the swats to smack relentlessly across the unpinked spots on Toshiya's ass and going back over spots already pinked that were bound to get slapped by his nuts when he was fucking him, since that's what Toshiya had asked for. He hollered, and he yelped, moaning and cursing softly under his breath and yet he kept poking his ass out for swats. And not once did he holler yellow. Kyo ran his hands over the reddened bottom, hearing Toshiya moan a long "oooooh... yes.... that was it... so sore but oh ... so .... good..."

Kyo ran his nails along the tender under skin he'd so carefully aimed for and smiled when he heard Toshiya whine. Yup, this was going to be one fun ride. "So how much prep do you need, You liked the spanking but I don't think you're quite the pain slut I am" Toshiya panted, his adrenaline up now that it was finally going to happen. "None, just dive right in" Kyo smacked on the ass bare handed. "Truth Toshi, remember? Don't try to 'out-man' me. I want you to have a good time not need a hospital." Toshi hung his head and spoke quietly. "I've caught glimpses of you nude Kyo, I've been gawking your junk for years . And since I couldn't have you, I went out and bought a toy I thought was about your size so I could imagine you fucking me as I masturbated with it. Trust me I've fucked myself quite hard with it, and unprepped when I was feeling particularly horny and fantasizing about you just taking me to the floor of the stage after a live, or in the bathroom on the bus... or hell anywhere. If I ever got the chance to have you, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity on lack of lube or condoms. When I'm in the mood, like I am right now, I like the pain. I want it because it's like I got to take some of it away from you. Come on Kyo.... slick up and shove in. Take me like I always dreamed you would. Make me scream till I'm hoarse."

Who could argue with that? To think though that Toshiya had been getting by with a toy for this long though, Kind of pissed him off. Kyo flipped the cap on a black tube of gel laying on the bed. He smirked at the label, grateful that Toshiya had used it. And he had no doubt that Toshiya had, he recognized the scent, though he'd have to thank Uruha for it. It had to be something the other kept on hand for those friends of his he brought here to explore their dark kinks. There was no way a room like this was meant for just the two of them. He squirted a generous amount on his tender cock then wiped the excess on Toshiya's crack. He lined himself up, letting his head push in just a little before he grabbed Toshiya's ass and shoved in to the hilt. They both cursed, Toshiya in pleasure and Kyo in pain that quickly tripped to pleasure. Taking a deep breath, Kyo decided that it was just best to barrel through it, even if it wasn't the brightest idea to fuck Toshiya the way he wanted with a sore cock. Toshiya deserved every bit of the glorious fuck he'd asked for considering the wonderful time he'd already given Kyo tonight.

Kyo pulled out then pushed back in, quickly setting a pace that had Toshiya screaming and holding onto the headboard for dear life. He chanted moans and curse words and pushed back against Kyo with as much eagerness as Kyo pushed into him. The feel of Toshiya's warmed cheeks slapping against his own sore genitals and abdomen only served to Ramp up Kyo's the pleasure, the pain quickly flipping that old switch and putting him in a haze as he gripped Toshiya's hips so hard there were sure to be fingerprints there in the morning. Once again the two seemed to be in sync, for Toshiya screamed out "Tooooooru!" about the same time Kyo let out one of those guttural wails he was noted for on stage. Toshiya couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex without a condom and the feel of Kyo's hot seed spurting inside him was a pleasure he had forgotten about. The failed orgasm coiled in his nuts, but sharp and pretty though it was, it was nothing compared to the feel of Kyo's throbbing cock pumping hot streams of delight deep inside of him. "Good god that's nice.." Kyo rubbed his back as he sat, seated to the hilt, endless stream after endless stream of cum pouring into the other after so long denied. "What is?" Kyo asked. "The feel of you cumming in my ass. I can feel your cock throb and twitch with every spurt, and the cum is so hot and delightful. I can't remember the last time I had anal sex without a condom can you? I might have had it a few times in the past but I think they must have always pulled out before they came. I don't ever remember feeling this before. " Toshiya sighed and laid his head down on the pillows, for all the world perfectly content to fall asleep ass in air with Kyo's cock buried inside him.

Kyo leaned forward and kissed Toshiya tenderly on the back of his neck. "You can't fall asleep yet Toshi, you still have to get me hard again so we can give you the other half of your Christmas fantasy remember? Me AND Shinya cumming inside you at the same time, stretched wide around our cocks?" Toshiya groaned but rolled sideways, reluctantly causing Kyo to slip from his body. "I'm hungry, feed me cock" Toshiya said, holding his mouth open. "I just fucked you in the ass Toshi... gross" Toshiya rolled his eyes and pointed to the opposite nightstand from where Uruha had placed the toys earlier. "Baby wipes.. use 'em. I want cock, in my mouth, now!"

Kyo chuckled as he crawled off the bed toward the baby wipes. Taking out a handful he carefully cleaned himself off of any traces of lube or other body substances. "You're very demanding you know. " Toshiya nodded and curled his finger in a 'come hither' gesture. "That's one thing you're going to have to learn about me Kyo. I'm high maintenance, becuase I require lots and lots of sex. I'm almost a nymphomaniac. I like hard and fast sex like we just had. I like rough angry sex with lots of biting and scratching where both of us try to the top the other, loser gets pinned and fucked. I like slow sleepy morning sex. I like sex in bathtubs. I like sex in strange sexual positions - it's a goal of mine in life to try out every single position in the Kama Sutra. " Toshiya sat up and fluffed some pillows then leaned back against the head board. He pursed his lips and made little sucking noises like a baby asking for its bottle or pacifier. "Gimme" Kyo climbed up Toshiya's body and leaned up on his knees, His thighs giving him the perfect height compared to Toshiya's propped torso. Toshiya leaned forward and pulled Kyo closer so he could suck on his cock without much effort. Kyo sighed and threaded his hands through Toshiya's hair. It wasn't the same as Shinya's piercings but it was nice against his sorely abused cock. The soft wet heat, and Toshiya's broad tongue. Toshiya didn't apply much suction, just let Kyo's cock slide in and out of his slack mouth with almost no resistence against his lips. Kyo thought about what Toshiya said, and a weird thought hit him. "Didn't some chick get fisted in that? Are you saying you want a fist up your ass?" Toshiya pulled off his cock and began licking it in broad licks as if it were a melting popsicle. "mmhmmm..... I had a really hot wet dream about it. " Kyo was intrigued. "Oh really, do tell ..." Toshiya grabbed Kyo's right hand and started sucking on the fingers as if they were Kyo's cock. "Yeah, this hand held a microphone, rings and all buried wrist deep in my ass. The microphone was buzzing static against my prostate. Hellatious feedback though. It was the first time I utilized the suction cup feature on my toy. I fucked myself so hard thinking of you fisting me that I broke my coffee table. " Kyo's eyes got big, he'd always wondered why Toshiya blushed whenever anyone asked him what had happened to that old coffee table. He removed his hand from Toshiya's mouth and brushed his cock back against those talented lips. Toshiya was a constant source of amazement, but he knew that Toshiya was telling the truth because he was far too calm about it.

"Is that really something you want to try or just some weird shit that makes for a good dream but is like 'no fucking way' in real life?" Kyo asked quietly. Toshiya leaned back from his cock, it once again being hard enough to fuck his friend and new lover with. Toshiya sighed. "Something I want to try. But only with you. It's kind of one of those things you have to work up to slowly. And I want you to sound me, too. " Kyo looked at him. "Well, I guess.... if it's something you really want we can work on it. I mean you didn't give me shit about liking it when you flogged my cock, if you want my fist holding a microphone shoved up your ass we can strive for it. But what the hell is sounding? " Toshiya leaned forward and grabbed Kyo's cock with his lips. Holding it steady he tongued the slit, working at the opening with his tongue, until Kyo's fist tightened in his scalp and Kyo growled a low sound of pleasure. Toshiya looked up at him. "As good as it feels when I tongue your slit, only better... deeper.. pleasure. Sounding is the term they use because of what the medical instrument is called, but it's basically inserting something into your slit and fucking your cock with it. People use all kinds of things but it's not always safe. It best to use real sounding rods. I want you to sound me while you're fucking me. hmmm... yeah I want you to fuck my cock while you fuck my ass and I'm wearing a cock-gag." Flicked his tongue out and tongued Kyo's slit a little more. "You are one deviant motherfucker you know that?" Kyo said with a voice filled with wonder. Toshiya smirked at him. "Yeah, but I'm your deviant. And chances are your fantasies are just as kinky as mine, so we'll never have a boring sex life will we?"

A knock sounded on the door and they both called out, "come in, we're indecent!" as if on cue. It was rather funny and they both broke out in giggles. The door opened and a sated and happy naked couple entered the room. Shinya was blindfolded but had a stupid happy grin on his face. His nipples looked reddened but other than that he looked sated and happy. Uruha just looked sort of proud of himself with his jutting hard erection that made even Kyo's eyebrows raise. Of the four of them it was very possible that Uruha was the best endowed man in the room. Toshiya licked his lips but shook his head. "Wouldn't quite be the same, the fantasy is with you two having your wicked and lewd way with me. " Uruha rubbed a loving hand across Shinya's sore bottom and smiled at the couple. They too looked somewhat sated, Toshiya especially. "So tell us about this fantasy of yours Toshiya. What happened in it that made it so stimulating for you?"

Toshiya blushed slightly. "Some fan girls attacked me, but I refused to fuck them so they tied me up and shoved Kyo's microphone up my ass. It wouldn't have been so bad, but the microphone felt kind of good, it would move a little when I struggled to try to get the ropes undone from my wrists. Eventually though rocking against it felt so good that I got hard and I started to moan and try my best to get some friction going but didn't have much success. Then Kyo came in, his pants all tented after the live and in a foul mood. Growling that he couldn't find his mic. So I told him it was in my ass, and could he please move it around some so I could get off? He didn't believe me at first, until he walked behind me and saw the microphone cord trailing out of my ass. He started to pull it out but I pressed back down on it, moaning shamefully as I fucked myself on the microphone. Well, my sluttiness must have gotten to him because he growled and shoved that damn thing even further than before and next thing I knew his pants were down around his knees and he was behind me pressing himself in alongside the microphone. God, I thought I was going to jazz right there. The sounds of his hips smacking against my ass sounding loud as the microphone picked up the sounds of his dick moving inside me. Then Shinya came in, and saw us fucking. Only instead of leaving he came up to me and kissed me. I felt his hand reach up underneath me touching me where Kyo was thrusting up inside of me and then he started tugging on the microphone. He started fucking me with the microphone while stroking himself hard with the other hand. I didn't really have a good picture in my head of what Shinya's dick looked like. Just all of sudden the image shifted and I was straddling Shinya's hips, riding him while he laid on a table. I was bouncing along, enjoying his cock and Kyo again came up behind me and shoved me forward. Then he was pushing into me too and ooooh... man... it felt so good in the dream I woke up in a wet mess and had to go find my toy."

Uruha thought about the details of Toshiya's dream, and suddenly he thought of something. "I'll be right back, Stay put Shinya" Uruha said as he left the room. A few minutes later he came back with what looked like a small glass barbell. It had two rounded textured ends , but held near one end, it did sort of have the shape of a microphone. Uruha smiled to Kyo. " Okay you take Shinya out into the hallway and give us about 15 minutes to get set up, then Kyo you come in first. I'll go back out, and wait with Shinya, then about 10 minutes later me and Shinya will come in and you can fulfill your fantasy. Sort of, it'll be a challenge but I'm sure we can handle it. "

Kyo nodded and got off the bed leading Shinya out, since he was still blindfolded. Kyo spoke softly to Shinya as he escorted him out. "Want to explain the blindfold?" Shinya smiled and spoke softly in return. "You should try it sometime Kyo. It increases your senses, especially for touch because you have no expectations you see? You can't anticipate anything because you can't see it coming. So all you can do is concentrate on the feeling and it's exquisite. " Kyo nodded, helping Shinya step over the threshold without tripping. "I'll take your word for it. Maybe next time, I'll try a blind fold. "

Toshiya watched as Uruha went into one of the cupboards and brought out some long coils of red rope. With practiced ease the rope was tossed up and over a center beam in the canopy of the bed. When he was done several lengths were dangling down, draping across the foot of the bed. He directed Toshiya to position himself under the ropes and then began an elaborate system of loops and knots that bound Toshiya as tight as he'd ever been bound and yet he felt like a work of art. His forearms and wrists were bound snug above his head, while the ropes that crisscrossed his chest exposed his nipples and belly button. Other ropes and knots show cased his genitals though they weren't tied so tight as to prevent him from cumming if the pleasure was strong enough. His ankles were bound tight to his thighs and his knees were ratcheted painfully wide. he was stretched so straight that he wasn't even sure if his ass was touching the bed. Uruha climbed on the bed behind him and slicked up the glass decoration. The head on it was larger than a standard microphone, but then Toshiya was fantasizing about being stretched by two cocks at once, so one large microphone shaped piece of glass should feel just fine. And apparently it did, because Toshiya rocked against it as he was inserting it. "ooh... colder but definitely close...." Uruha reached over and removed Toshiya's cock ring. "Better not cum with that inside you. Remember you can't cum until they cum inside you. It'll be worth the wait I promise. "

Toshiya nodded, the ropes and knots at once making him feel safe and protected, and yet vulnerable at the same time. He wasn't tied the way he'd dreamed about, but in a way this seemed better. He was completely theirs for the taking and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Just as in the dream he rocked as much as he could in the ropes against the object lodged in his rectum. It was of no use, no matter how he wiggled he couldn't get the friction he needed. Just when he started whining in frustration, Kyo walked in. He wore black leather gloves, smoking a cigarette with one hand and holding a glass of what looked like cognac in the other. They had all tried to quit smoking years ago, but damn if Kyo didn't look extra bad-ass as he stalked leisurely toward him with his cock standing proud. Kyo walked around the bed, making Toshiya follow him, occasionally reaching out to slide the cold glass across Toshiya's bound skin. Kyo blew the smoke out of his nose like he was something demonic, and it made Toshiya shiver. A little in lust, a little in fear. Kyo leaned close to Toshiya the end of his burning cigarette poised above a nipple. If he lowered it Toshiya would be burned, if Toshiya moved forward he would be burned. The heat was close and Toshiya began to pant. "Do it.. please..." Toshiya whispered and he cried out in sharp painful pleasure when the cigarette sizzled just for a second against the tip of his nipple. Now his panting in earnest now, his lust amped up, the switch that turned pain to pleasure flipped and powered up. Kyo took another long deep drag of the cigarette, then kissed Toshiya, exhaling the smoke into Toshiya's lungs. It had been so long since he'd had a cigarette, combined with the heady taste of Kyo, mixed with Marlboro reds and booze giving him an instant head rush. Kyo held the cigarette close to the other nipple, as before close enough to feel the heat but not yet touching skin. For a second the other nipple sizzled, each nub now sporting a tiny blister as Toshiya whined and cursed in his bonds. If anything this was even sexier than Kyo spanking him then fucking him hard. This kind of teasing, sensual gift of pain he had no control over somehow made it all more intense.

Kyo finished his drink, crushing his spent cigarette in the glass and set it on the floor, not wanting to leave Toshiya for that long. The way he was tied up and displayed was just .. a glorious piece of erotic art and deserved to be honored. Kyo leaned forward and licked hard across one nipple, popping the fragile blister and intensifying Toshiya's pain as the air and his saliva hit the raw skin. He sucked hard on the nipple, drawing blood to the tender surface, feeding the pain and pleasure nerves there. Toshiya cried out and swayed in his bonds but didn't emit any color words or his safe word 'Nora'. Toshiya muttered a long stream of strewn together curse words as he began to zone out, entering that special place that many masochists and subs found themselves in where nothing existed but the pleasure/pain. Kyo, not being one to be neglectful, attacked the second nipple, giving it the same treatment ensuring Toshiya's nipples would sting the rest of the night. "Why you seem to be in quite a fix Toshiya. What did you do this time?" Kyo asked, pretending not to know why Toshiya was bound so beautifully on a kinky bed.

"I.. it .. it was some rabid fan girls. They got pissed because I wouldn't fuck some fat 13 year old, so they attacked me up and trussed me up." Kyo hummed thoughtfully as he reached up and thumped a tender nipple, eliciting a yelp from his band mate. "Too bad for you. Tell me, Toshiya. Before those mean old teens subdued you, did you happen to see where my microphone went? You didn't let one of them steal it did you? You know it has sentimental value to me. ..." Toshiya gulped, man Kyo's really getting into this role play. I almost believe he'd kick my ass if they really did steal it. Oh wait.... it's just a fantasy... "uh... um.. no they didn't exactly steal it, but it's definitely not where you left it. " Kyo trailed his gloved fingers along the rope lines, drawing lines in the skin as his fingers dragged across. "Oh, and where would that be?" Kyo asked, his voice low. Toshiya swallowed hard, licking his lips. "It's uh.. in my ... ass" Toshiya said.

Kyo gave him an evil smirk. The one he gets when he's got an evil plan in mind. Toshiya knew that look, and his stomach churned. Kyo walked around the bed, once again slowly taking his time, making Toshiya track his movements. He sat on the edge of bed and crossed his legs as he leaned back to admire the view that was Toshiya's reddened bum trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. He trailed a hand up the back of Toshiya's thigh, dipping into the crease of his cheeks from below and tapping the glass that protruded from his anus. "It would seem you might be right Toshiya. But you see I can't be so sure from here, I'll have to examine it more closely." Kyo turned on the bed, curling one leg underneath him as he faced Toshiya's ass. He spread some lube onto his gloved hands then caressed the stretched skin of Toshiya's anus that gripped the glass rod. Gripping the rod he pulled it out a little then twisted it back in. Twisting his wrist as he began calmly fucking Toshiya with the bulbed rod. Toshiya whined and panted, god it felt good. Even better than in the dream.

"Hmm, it seems similar. It has a familiar grip to it.." Kyo pulled the rod out just until the widest part of the bulb stretched Toshiya's opening and held it there. "mm... I don't know, if it's not mine then maybe I should just leave it here until it's owner comes for it.." Kyo shoved the rod hard up into Toshiya until the other bulb was pressed tightly to his opening. Toshiya trembled and whimpered, the damn rod was pressed right against his prostate and all of Kyo's sexy teasing had him on the verge of cumming. "Please, please.." He heard himself begging, just like in the fantasy. Suddenly Kyo was kneeling behind him and gloved hands gripped his hips, overlapping the fingerprints Kyo had left there earlier. "Please , What? " Kyo growled in his ear. Toshiya immediately answered. " Please fuck me, Kyo-sama.. please.. I need to cum so bad" The last part came as a pitiful whine. Kyo took himself in hand and slicked up. Withdrawing the rod slightly so he could tilt it to the side, the harsh angle causing a cry of pleasure from Toshiya as the inner bulb pressed hard against something nice. With a hiss, Kyo forced himself slowly inside Toshiya using his fingers to stretch the man's anus enough to let him in. Toshiya was moaning and crying, he knew it had to hurt like a mother fucker, at least as bad as it had felt when Toshiya had taken him. But he continued to force himself inside until he almost to the hilt, the best he could do with the toy in the way. "Use your word!" He ordered. But Toshiya shook his head, sobbing like a deviant " NO!" Kyo held the toy stable with one hand as he pulled partway out and pressed himself back inside. It was difficult, really difficult because Toshiya was so tight, and yet the extreme tightness combined with the cool shock of the glass on one side of his cock and the lava hot temperature of Toshiya on the other made him growl in delight. He started increasing the depth and strength of his thrusts all while Toshiya sobbed and moaned.." ow ow ow.. oh fuck... ow ai eeeee.. fuck ... oh it hurts so bad.. but don't stop Kyo... oh fuck fuck fuck.." Every few thrusts Kyo would squirt more of the thick numbing lube on his cock, hoping that eventually enough of it would migrate inside of Toshiya so he wouldn't be in so much pain. He didn't understand why Toshiya insisted on continuing when it should have become pleasurable minutes ago. All of a sudden Toshiya relaxed and it became easier to fuck him. "That's right.. take us both, take us All...that's what you wanted didn't you? You little slut. You wanted me to fuck you till you cried like one of your fan girls didn't you?"

Toshiya nodded, sniffling away his tears. "Your voice touches me intimately every time you sing. I wanted to feel you touch me there for real, you and your music both fucking me at the same time. And the microphone is the instrument of your music. At least you don't play guitar, I think that would be even harder to fit in my ass than this damn microphone." Kyo thrust his hips faster and harder into the other, finally hearing the pleasured cries he's been waiting 10 minutes for at least. Right on cue, Shinya and Uruha came in, though Shinya was without his blindfold this time. Shinya smiled as he stalked forward, Uruha trailing behind. "Oh my, Toshi... what have you gotten yourself into this time? It looks pretty .. deep" Shinya said with a knowing smile. Toshiya grunted as something the toy or Kyo he couldn't tell and didn't really care knocked on his prostate. "Oh I'm in it alright. Hilt deep as it... uh... were" Shinya reached underneath him and rubbed his fingers across Toshiya's stretched and abused entrance, feeling the cool toy and Kyo's hot slick shaft sliding in and out of his friend. He smirked up at his friend. "ooh yeah, hilt deep feels just about right. Does it feel good to be filled so full Toshiya?" Toshiya stuttered and moaned at the feel of Shinya's soft fingers touching him where the toy and Kyo's hot flesh assaulted his body. "It hurt at first.. a lot.. but.. now it .. mmmmm... now it... feels... painfully good."

  
Shinya climbed up on the bed facing Toshiya, his legs outspread straight on either side of Toshiya's legs. Kyo stopped thrusting and crowded close, lest he get dislodged. With Uruha's help they lifted Toshiya up and set him on Shinya's lap. Kyo reached underneath himself and carefully pulled the toy out causing a few pained noises from Toshiya. Again Toshiya was lifted up slightly, far enough for Shinya to slick some lube over his cock, without completely dislodging Kyo. Holding himself firmly in hand he pressed his cock to Toshiya's abused entrance and they let Toshiya's own body weight force Shinya's shaft inch by painful inch inside of Toshiya. This time it wasn't nearly so bad as with the toy, since cocks did have some give. Still Toshiya had to blink back some tears, he didn't want to cry in front of Uruha after all. He had never been so filled with hot flesh before and it made him pant. But then Kyo started moving again and all he could do was hang there and get thoroughly used. Uruha placed his arms under Shinya and started helping him thrust in countermeasure to Kyo and Toshiya lost it. He cursed, he tossed his head, he thanked god, he begged them to fuck him harder, deeper, faster... hell he even begged Uruha to find some way to fuck him too. With a harsh cry he came so hard that his spunk flew right over Shinya's shoulder and splattered Uruha. Kyo and Shinya followed less than a minute later as they shuddered and spent their load in their dear friends ass. Shinya lay there panting but as he looked up at Uruha, an idea struck him. "Please master, please? fuck him.. fuck him hard. fuck him for me master? he needs your cum too.." Uruha wiped the spunk off of his faced and leaned over to smear it across Toshiya's dazed lips.

  
"Hold him Kyo, don't let yourself slip out. " Uruha said as he pulled Shinya out from under Toshiya. He pulled on Toshiya's knees and torso, urging them both forward until Toshiya's crotch was close to the edge of the bed and he was suspended on nothing but the ropes binding him and Kyo's cock. Not bothering to slick himself with anything other than spit, Uruha pressed himself to Toshiya's entrance. With a sharp thrust he forced himself inside, ripping a scream from Toshiya as the broad head popped past the ring of muscles at his entrance. Gripping Toshiya's hips tightly he interlaced his fingers with Kyo's and growled at Kyo over Toshiya's shoulder. "Let's show these boys how real men fuck, shall we?" Uruha said, as he finished sheathing himself with one hard push helped by the strength of his legendary thighs. Tears streamed down Toshiya's face once again, and Shinya asked him. "Do you remember your word?" Toshiya nodded. "Use it if you need to." Toshiya shook his head. With that consent the two men soon set up a punishing rhythm. Grunts, growls,sobs and the sound of slapping skin the only sounds for the first few minutes. Then, just as before, Toshiya's body stopped resisting and relaxed. Uruha purred his approval... "That's right....give yourself over completely to us. Give us your pain Toshiya, Give us your pleasure. Give us your fears and insecurities, your doubts and dark desires. Let us become your obsession, your fetish, your question and your conclusion. Let it go Toshiya.." Without a spoken word, Kyo and Uruha both added speed and power to their thrusts and in only minutes Kyo and Uruha both were filling Toshiya with their seed, while Toshiya, who's balls were nearly spent, only spurted out a tiny amount. Uruha looked at the softly panting man that was suspended on his cock and started laughing. "Kyo, I do believe we've fucked him unconscious" Kyo high fived Uruha and they both pulled out a little sore for the wear but fully satisfied. Kyo, held him gently in his arms as Uruha began undoing the knots that had restrained him so beautifully. Kyo was strong but not quite tall enough to carry an unconscious Toshiya through the house, so Uruha took up the task. Quietly they padded through the house to the closest guest room and Uruha laid Toshiya gently on the bed. "I'll leave it to you to either just put him to bed or clean him up. If you need us, we're going to take a bath and then we'll be in our room. It's been a long eventful night. I know you'll have some steamy dreams tonight. Night night.." Uruha said as he ushered Shinya out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Kyo glanced down at Toshiya, it truly had been an amazing night. Going into the guest bathroom, he wet a washcloth with warm water and came back out, gently washing Toshiya's genitals and backside of any fluids or lube. Then he returned to the bathroom and searched for a first aid kit. Gently he applied antibiotic ointment to Toshiya's nipples and two tiny round Band-Aids that perfectly covered his Areola. Tucking the blankets around Toshiya he climbed in beside him and snuggled the unconscious guitarist close. Yes tomorrow, though it was Christmas day, would be the start of a new year for them, and hopefully a far more fulfilling life.

Uruha started them a nice soothing hot bubble bath and ordered to Shinya to go ahead and get in, since he wanted to put away the toys from earlier. In reality he wanted to prepare Shinya's last Christmas present. Once he had the bed made and his gift laid out upon a bed of red and white rose petals he went back into the bathroom and joined his sated lover in the tub. He wrapped his taller body around his lover and pulled him back to rest against his chest. As he used the poufy to trail soapy water over Shinya's chest he laid soft kisses of comfort and love upon Shinya's shoulder and neck. "I was surprised that you wanted me to have your friend. I thought we'd agreed no sex with other people. " Uruha said it more as a comment than a reproach. Shinya leaned back and basked in the attention Uruha gave him. "You let me have him, and besides he needed it. I overheard them talking and they were both impressed by your cock. Besides, I was there, and I gave you consent so it was okay. I'm not saying I'll ever feel that generous again, but you are my master. If you want to fuck other people I can't stop you."

Uruha nipped sharply at Shinya's neck in silent rebuke. "You always have a say in such matters Shinya. If I'm sleeping around then that puts you at risk, and I've sworn to take care of you. That means I have to watch out for myself as well. I'm trying to quit smoking for you aren't I?" Shinya nodded. "Yes, you are. " Shinya heaved a sad sigh, drawing circles on Uruha's knee that poked up out the water. Uruha leaned over and turned Shinya's face toward him. Kissing him softly, Uruha explored his lovers mouth in a loving kiss. It was unhurried, their passion having been spent and it's wake was only harmonious pleasure. "Don't be sad kitten, Santa hasn't come yet... maybe you'll still get whatever it is you've been wanting that you won't ask me for." Though Kouyou knew exactly what it was. But a collar was something a submissive couldn't ask for ... it had to be given when it was well earned. It was one of those decisions that solely belonged to the Master. And Shinya had more than earned his.

Eventually they began to prune up so they reluctantly climbed out of the tub and dried each other off. Each put on a fluffy bathrobe and brushed their teeth. Uruha dawdled so he could follow Shinya into their candlelit bedroom. Laid out upon Shinya's pillow gleaming upon strewn rose petals a delicate golden collar. Shinya gasped, tears filling his eyes as he turned and buried his face in Uruha's chest sobbing and clinging to him tightly. "I thought that's what you wanted... what you wished for.." Uruha whispered, threading his hand in Shinya's scalp and massaging it in the way he knew always calmed Shinya down. "It is.... It is.. it's just.... so much more beautiful than I imagined. Is it really my collar? My Collar? For real? You won't leave me?"

Uruha moved them over to Shinya's side of the bed as he picked up the thin gold collar engraved with Celtic knot work. "For us, Shinya... this is as binding as marriage. And if you want that, then someday there will be ring on your pillow too. I love you, Shinya Terachi. You've made me happier in these last two years than anyone outside my band has ever made me. You understand me and you don't judge me. You give me everything I need in yourself and in your wants and needs. Our hearts, our desires, our fetishes are as entwined as this knot work - inseparable. Where one ends, the other begins and that's you and me. I don't think I could ever find anyone else who could make me as happy as you. I've grown as much on this journey as you have, and you make me strive to become a better man because you need me to be. And because I promised you when you started this journey with me, that I would take care of your needs. I intend to keep that promise to my dying breath." Tears streamed down both their faces as Uruha attached the collar and locked it with the heart shaped lock. He opened a pendant he had that held Shinya's picture and secured the key inside. It was a necklace that he had become famous for wearing but which only Shinya knew the significance of. The gold collar gleamed on his neck and made his skin seem to glow as they admired Shinya's reflection in the mirror. "You're mine now love. My obsession, my fetish, my question and my conclusion.. my everything.." Uruha whispered as he wrapped his arms around his now 'official' pet. Shinya covered the warm arms with his own. "And you're mine... all of that and my Master who loves and cherishes me and who always takes care of me." 


End file.
